


Learning to trust

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-War of the Ring, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow To Update, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Time Skips, Trust Issues, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Life hasn't been kind for Ríona Léan. Ever since she was a child, she has bounced from foster home to foster home, learning to only rely on herself. When she gets into an accident, she gets the choice to go to Middle-Earth and start over. Against her better instinct, she chooses to go to the world of elves, hobbits, wizards and dwarves.Landing in Rivendell, Ríona has to learn to trust others again as the threat of Sauron looms over everyone and the bonds between people are more important than ever
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Arwen Undómiel & Elrond Peredhel, Arwen Undómiel & Original Female Character(s), Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 140





	1. What the fuck?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _'Fuck my life.'_ Was the only thing in my mind as I waited for the bus in the streaming rain. My boyfriend just fucking broke up with me because he was hooking up with one of my friends. Story of my fucking life. "She can keep him. The cheating bastard." I grumbled as I ran my fingers through my short hair. My eyes fell on an old bracelet around my wrist. The paint has long since bladdered off, but I never could find myself to throw it away.

I mostly used it now to cover my bare wrist. Not having a soulmark was rare, but of course I was in that little group. My ex didn't have a soulmark either and I had naively thought that we could be happy together. _'This is what you get when you trust people.'_ A nasty voice said in my head and I couldn't help but agree. Life in the foster system has taught me that well enough. If you trust someone, you will get hurt. I supposed I could've trusted my soulmate, but I didn't have one to begin with. I sighed and shook my head to clear it.

It had stopped bothering me a long time ago and I really shouldn't start caring about it now. I looked up as the bus arrived and stepped in. I sat down and played a game on my phone. I didn't know what happened, but I suddenly heard screeching tires and a loud crash as the whole world turned upside-down. The last thing I remembered was hitting my head against the window. Then, everything went black 

I woke up in a really weird place with only fog around me. "Where the hell am I?" I asked as I looked around, but didn't see anything at all. "You're in a safe place." A low voice said as several cloaked and hooded figures suddenly appeared from the fog. I immediately scrambled back. "Who the fuck are you?!" I demanded to know and the figures lowered their hoods to reveal their faces.

"We are they who have watched you struggle all your life." The same voice from before said as a man stepped forwards. "Why?! Am I some kind of sick entertainment for all of you?!" I sneered at him. "Not at all, Ríona. We have watched you fight for yourself through all these years and we want to give you what you desire most of all." He said. "And what's that?" I asked mockingly, not believing him at all. "Love, my dearest Ríona. Love in the purest form. We can give you what you wanted all your life." The man said and I scoffed.

"Listen, whoever the fuck you are. That bullshit may have worked on me if you had come spew your nonsense-" I didn't get any further than that as an invisible force pushed me down. "INSOLENT CHILD!!! Do not take us for liars or tricksters! We are not trying to fool you!" The man roared, before he finally calmed down and the invisible force disappeared. "We are trying to help you." The man continued softly.

My whole body shook in fear as I realised that this was real. "What do you want from me?" I asked quietly after several minutes. "There is a war coming. We do not know when, but it is coming. It is a war that you know very well. But that is a story for another day. You have a choice to make, Ríona Léan. You can either continue to heaven or go to the world our Father created and find out what you have been missing all your life." He said. 

I looked down at this, deeply thinking. Going to Heaven did sound nice after the hell I've been through, but I would lie if I said that there wasn't a part of me that was interested in the other part of the offer. I looked around at the others surrounding me. They all had kind expressions on their faces, kindness that I hadn't seen in years. I thought about what the man had said. Could it be really true? Could I find love?I finally looked at the man, hoping that I wasn't making a mistake. "I would like to go to your world." I said and he immediately beamed at me.

"Wonderful! You will not regret this, Ríona. I promise." He said, before a beautiful woman wearing a dress that seemed to be made out of stars, suddenly walked towards him and whispered something in his ear. He immediately frowned in answer and looked me up-and-down. "You are right, _Meleth_ _nín_. We do need to do something about that." He said. "About what?" I asked nervously, looking between the two of them. 

The man immediately smiled at me. "Nothing for you to worry about, Ríona. I just almost forgot something important to do for you to make sure that you will enjoy your new life to the fullest." He said with a smile. I gave him a suspicious look, but he changed the subject. "We will send you to Imladris where you will be safe. Is that alright with you?" He asked and I slowly nodded, recognising that name from somewhere.

Wonderful." The man started before I interrupted him. "You know, you never answered my question. Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, forgive me. I am Manwë and this is my wife Varda." Manwë said, gesturing towards the woman next to him. After that, they introduced the others. Ulmo, Aulë, Yvanna, Oromë, Vána, Námo or Mandos, Vairë, Irmo, Estë, Tulkas and Nienna. I had to sit down on the foggy ground as I realised who was in front of me. When I was a teenager, I had gone through a massive LOTR fase and had read the books several times.

The other kids laughed at me, but I didn't care. Manwë smiled at me. "When you meet the lord of Imladris, tell him that we sent you and give him this. He will believe you." He said, giving me a new bracelet. I nodded and he smiled at me, before he and Varda held up their hands with their palms facing me. A bright light glowed from their hands and I felt a weird sensation filling me as the bright light overtook my vision and I fainted. 

I woke up feeling softness all around me. It took a few seconds to realise that I was in a bed. ' _Man, wherever these pillows and mattress were bought, I want them.'_ I thought as I burrowed deeper into the softness and warmth. I suddenly heard a calm voice calling me. "My lady? Can you hear me?" The voice asked and I slowly opened my eyes. They immediately widened slightly as I saw lord Elrond sitting next to my bed. 

The elven lord immediately smiled at me " _Greetings, my lady. You have caused quite the commotion by suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Where do you come from?"_ He asked in Elvish and I stared for a second as I realised that I could understand him without subtitles. I hesitantly opened my mouth. "It's a long story, I'm afraid. However, Manwë told me to say to you that he and Varda sent me." I answered, looking around for the bracelet. "Are you looking for this?" Lord Elrond asked, holding up the bracelet 

I sighed in relief at seeing that I hadn't lost it, before nodding. He still looked sceptical and I couldn't say that I blamed him. A total stranger suddenly appears out of fucking nowhere and says she was sent by the beings watching over Middle-Earth? I wouldn't have believed that person either. "What does the dress of the lady Varda look like?" He finally asked. "Like it's made out of stars and light." I answered .

He straightened up, before thinking to himself. "What is your name?" He finally asked. "Ríona Léan." I slowly answered after several seconds and he nodded in answer, before standing up. "Get some more rest, lady Ríona. We will talk when you feel better." He said, putting the bracelet on the bedside table. I nodded and he left the room. I looked around the beautiful room for a few seconds, before I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

Waking up several hours later in the same room, confirmed to me that this was real. I was in freaking Middle-Earth. I had met the Valar and they had sent me to the world of Lord of the Rings. I stretched my arms to the ceiling and the sleeves of the dress fell down. Something caught my eye and I stared at my arm in shock _. "It is an honour to meet a friend of the lady Arwen.'_ was written in the skin of my wrist. _'Fuck me.'_ I thought as I traced the words. It was there. It was really there! My soulmark was right there after all these fucking years.

I immediately stood up and once I wasn't dizzy anymore, stumbled towards the bathing room to wash my face. _'Did my legs grow longer?'_ I thought, before dismissing it. A bowl with cold water was waiting for me and I quickly splashed it in my face. It didn't work as the words were still there. I sighed and walked back to the bedroom. I jumped at seeing someone walk, before realising it was just my reflection in a full-length mirror.

"I really need to get some fucking sleep." I muttered to myself as I started to walk towards the bed, only to stop and walk back towards the mirror as my brain caught up to something. My eyes widened at seeing myself. My hair had grown extremely, easily flowing over my shoulder instead of the pixie cut I had before. But no matter how long my hair was, it didn't hide that my ears were a lot more pointy than they had been once.

I had been turned into a fucking elf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't start another story, but here we go.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Meeting the elves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ríona P.O.V

Once I was done silently freaking out about the fact that the Valar had turned me into a fucking elf, I laid back down in bed and hid my face in my hands for a minute. "Why an elf?" I muttered, before looking at my soulmark. _'Maybe, my soulmate is an elf and that's why Manwë said my life would be easier this way.'_ A small voice in my head said. 

_'Why would an elf be interested in me?'_ A louder voice said and I had to agree with the latter. I wasn't anything special as many people had often told me. I looked at my soulmark again and scoffed. "Me, a friend of the famous Arwen? Yeah, right." I muttered, just before there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I called out after making sure that the blankets covered me. The door carefully opened and a female elf walked in with a tray of food. She told me that lord Elrond was willing to talk to me whenever I was ready. 

I nodded at her words, before sitting up in my bed and tracking taking over the tray. "Call my name once you are done. I'm Lothariël." The elleth said and I nodded again, before she left. I looked down at my food and made a small face at seeing that it was only green food. I remembered the dinner scene in the first hobbit movie and realised that this was likely the only kind of food I'd get, unless I managed to befriend a dwarf, human or hobbit. 

_'Most likely the latter two, considering that I'm a freaking elf now. I bet Smaug is still in Erebor.'_ I thought, well-aware of how much dwarves hated and mistrusted elves at this time. Hearing my stomach groan loudly in hunger, I took a deep breath and started to eat, realising that it wasn't that bad actually. I quickly ate the food, before calling Lothariël.

The Elleth prepared a bath and helped me put on a beautiful blue elvish dress as well as braid my now longer, brown hair. I almost wanted to ask if it was really necessary, but then I remembered who I was meeting and decided that yes, it was necessary for now. As soon as she was done, Lothariël led me to another room as I looked around the beauty of Imladris or Rivendell. Lothariël knocked on the door of a certain room and gestured for me to go in. Lord Elrond was waiting for me. "Alright, lady Ríona. I am willing to listen." He said.

I took a deep breath and started to talk. It took several hours of talking, before I had said pretty much everything that I thought was most important, including the fact that I was from a different world and that the very real man in front of me was nothing more than a fictional character in said book. The elven lord was silent for a while, before speaking up. 

"I believe you, lady Ríona, but I do have to wonder why the Valar would send you here." He said and I slummed as much as the corset in my new dress would allow me. "I wish I knew, lord Elrond, but I'm as clueless as you are." I said honestly and he nodded. "Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish." He said and I gave him a tiny smile. "Thank you." I said and he smiled, before allowing me to go. 

Walking through Rivendell, i tried to find my room, but was soon hopelessly lost. It sure was a beautiful place, but also much bigger than they show you in the movies. I walked onto a small courtyard with a tiny pillar that reached my waist. ' _Wait a minute._ ' I thought, before walking to the other side, turning around holding up my hands like a a frame. I chuckled as I realised I was where the famous Council of Elrond would take place in the future. "What are you doing?" A voice suddenly asked. 

I jumped and turned to see two identical, male elves looking at me in amusement and my face quickly turned red. "Sorry, I just arrived here and got lost." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Ah and you were admiring our beautiful Imladris?" One of the elves asked and I nodded. "Well then, allow us to give a beautiful maiden a tour." They said together as they bowed towards me. 

I chuckled at their antics. ' _Not sure about that beautiful bit.'_ I thought to myself even as I accepted their offer. They introduced themselves as Elladan and Elrohir, lord Elrond's twin sons. They led me around Rivendell and showed me the best spots. There was a small spot with a fountain that was surrounded by trees. I made a note to come there later. 

They asked several questions about me, but I was very careful with my answers, not only because of the whole "I'm from another world" reason, but also because if there was anything I've leaned, it's not to let people close to you. That's how you got hurt. I just smiled politely and told them that my history was a long story. They had been the ones who had found me, so this only made them even more curious, but I kept my lips sealed. They were bummed out by this, before finally changing the subject to my relief 

I scratched the back of my head for a moment, my sleeve falling back. For some reason, one of the twins suddenly led me to a different part. We walked into a beautiful garden with dozens of flowers blooming all around. A dark-haired woman was sitting on a bench right in the middle of all the flowers. " _Sister! We have someone we'd like you to meet."_ Elladan (or was it Elrohir?) called and I stiffened ' _Sister? But that means that that's.....'_

The woman looked up and I looked right in the face of lady Arwen herself. The beautiful elf raised an eyebrow at her brother's words, before looking at me and smiling kindly. " _Hello. I do not think that we have met before."_ She said, standing up to greet me. I almost extended my hand for her to shake, before remembering just in time that they didn't do that here. 

" _it's an honour to meet you, lady Arwen."_ I replied back, doing my best to do a proper bow and still amazed at the fact that I could speak Elvish, silently thanking the Valar for it. Arwen smiled at me. "We were just leading this lovely lady through our fair Imladris, but we were wondering if you could take over the last part as we have to train." Elrohir (or was it Elladan?) said. I gave them a confused look as they hadn't said anything about training, but they simply smiled at me as Arwen agreed to take over and they walked away. 

"I wonder what that was all about." I muttered in confusion and Arwen chuckled. "If there is something that you will learn very soon if you come to live here, it is that my brothers do not always have a reason for the things they do." She said as we walked out of the small garden. I actually found myself preferring her as a guide. The twins were a bit too energetic and busy. Arwen was a lot calmer as we walked through the beautiful place.

She showed me other parts of Rivendell and I suddenly noticed her soulmark as she reached up to point out something on the arches of the building. _"Luthien?"_ was the only word written in her skin. She saw my look and looked down at the ground as she pulled her sleeve to cover it. I showed her my new mark in return and it made her smile. "It seems that we will know each other for a while then." She commented and I smiled a bit as we continued on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564839334362/ (Riona's dress) 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. Elf life and training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ríona P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since I landed in Middle-Earth and I had to admit that life here was fucking nice. Everything was just so peaceful and calm here. No diseases, no war, no mass panic. Everyone looked after each other and were a lot more considerate of each other than they were on earth. It was was such a shame that the people from my earth couldn't learn from elves.

Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen were the three people I saw the most during my stay. They were really nice and all that, but I wasn't sure if I wanted friends yet after my best friend stole my ex. That didn't stop them from trying however. I also met Glorfindel, the famous Balrog slayer. Meeting him really showed what we missed in the movies. He was freaking awesome. I loved the fact that Arwen saved Frodo in the movies, but I would've loved to see Glorfindel do it. Oh, well. This is better than any movie ever. 

I grew a bit more solemn when I realised that I would never see a movie ever again. As nice as it was here, I did miss some things from my world. Things like indoor plumbing for one. I got a freaking Chamber pot. Yeah, they don't show you _that_ in the movies, now do they? I also missed listening to my favourite music on my phone. Elvish music was beautiful, no doubt about that, but it wasn't really my style. 

I shook my head. They were minor complaints at best. There were worse things in the world. I found out that it was quite a bit into the Third age, but still a couple of centuries before the quest for the Lonely Mountain or the War of the Ring. I guess the Valar really wanted to give me a chance to find my soulmate. It helped that there were only three major Elven realms: Imladris, Greenwood and Lothlorien

I had met quite a few elves here already, but none of them had said the words yet, much to my disappointment My words implied that whoever my soulmate was, he or she was at least familiar with Arwen. I wasn't really sure what the relationship between lord Elrond and king Thranduil was exactly, but lady Galadriel was lord Elrond's mother-in-law and I knew from the books that Arwen spend some time there, so that was the best bet after Imladris. Speaking of Arwen, who knew that she was so sneaky?

I had found the really beautiful fountain again and had used it to pull myself back with a book and just get everything straight. Guess who scares the living shit out of me? The Evenstar herself. I had fallen backwards into the fountain, but had managed to keep the book dry. She had apologised for it, but I had seen that she had been a bit amused by it

I had to admit that I was getting a bit bored, now that I was learning my way around the place. The library was absolutely amazing, but I wanted to do something else as well, which was mostly why I snuck onto the training field when no one was using it. I picked up a training sword and immediately cursed underneath my breath. "Holy fuck. This thing's heavy." I muttered, before I tried to swing it around a bit for a few minutes. 

"What are you doing?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice ask and I turned to see Elladan and Elrohir looking at me in amusement. "I'm trying to swing a sword around." I answered. "You are going to hurt yourself." Elrohir deadpanned and I glared at him. I had slowly come to figure out which twin was who. Elrohir spoke a bit softer and calmer. "I wouldn't make that move." Here continued as I was about to swing again. I did it anyway and almost over balanced. "Or that one." Elladan said when I tried another move. "You're distracting me. Go away." I snapped.

"Do you need help?" Elrohir asked. "No. I don't need help." I said. "Lady Ríona. I do not think that your body is suitable for a sword like that." Elladan commented and I glared at him. "If you're gonna say that my place is in the kitchen, then fuck right off!" I hissed. Both twins held up their hands in surrender. "Look, lady Ríona. We mean no offense with this, but if you really want to train, the blade will not be a good choice." Elrohir said, carefully taking the sword from me. 

Elladan was looking through the weapons and held up a pair of daggers. "How about you try to use these?" He asked, flipping them around without looking and handing then to me with the hilt first. I took them and immediately felt the difference as they fitted a lot better in my hand. I made a pose and both twins nodded as they inspected my stance.

"Much better. You clearly still have a lot to learn, but the different weapon has made an improvement. Now, what is the first rule of fighting?" Elrohir asked. "Don't make an opening for the other guy to hit you?" I guessed. Their eyes widened. "No, but that is a good one as well. Where did you learn that?" Elladan asked. "A story. There was this stuck-up, know-it-all girl who wanted to learn how to fight and waved her arms like an idiot because she read that was the way in a book." I answered, not telling them that said story was a Harry Potter fanfiction. 

Both twins shook their heads. "Well, that is at the very least a good lesson on what not to do." Elrohir said, before continuing on. "Now, the first lesson in a way, does have to do with what you said: never let yourself be surprised. Always be on your guard and, like you said, don't give them an opening to hurt you." He said as he corrected my stance and gave me some pointers.

Once upon a time, I would've blushed to have a handsome man so close to me, but with my actual soulmate somewhere out there in the world. I didn't really feel anything. Once he had done so, he got his own daggers and after asking if I was ready, began to attack me, forcing me to block him. Elladan watched from a distance. I quickly got knocked on my ass, but I didn't give up.

This went on for several hours and we got a small audience of Arwen, Glorfindel, Lothariël and even lord Elrond. We finally stopped when the sun began to set. My whole body hurt and I would no doubt be black and blue tomorrow, but it would be worth it. Even though Imladris was peaceful, out there were many dangers. Orcs, trolls, goblins. As beautiful and perfect as this place was, I did want to travel one day and see Middle-Earth for myself. "Well done. I will make a warrior of you yet." Elrohir commented, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I let a small smile grow on my face as I nodded at him, before leaving with Lothariël. She drew me a warm bath and I sank into the water, letting it wash all the dirt away. "Why did you want to start training?" Lothariël asked. "I want to see the world one day and I'm not so naive to think there aren't dangers out there." I answered. "Why would you want to travel when you're safe here?" She asked again and I looked down. 

"Travelling is all I've ever known." I muttered as I brushed my longer hair. I still hadn't gotten used to my new hair length. Sensing it was a personal subject, Lothariël left it alone and told me to go to bed early. I smiled at her care for me. She reminded me of my first foster mom. Once I got out of bath, I dressed and went to get dinner, before going to bed and immediately falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	4. The start of lifelong friendships

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Ríona P.O.V

It's been several months since I started training with the twins and it was both exhausting and enlightening. I was incredibly sore for weeks, before I started to get better. Elrohir taught me how to use daggers, while Elladan showed me how to shoot arrows. We slowly became closer, but I still kept myself distant from them as much as I could, trying to keep them at arm's length. I did ask them to stop calling me "lady." I was anything but one

One day, the twins and Arwen invited me to go out riding with them and I agreed after a bit of hesitation. Horse riding was one of the few things that they didn't really have to teach me as I had taken classes several years ago, until I didn't have money for it anymore and had to quit. It only took a couple of days for me to become acquainted with the feeling again. My new physique helped as well as I found myself sitting up straight without any trouble. It felt really good to be able to do it again.

The four of us rode through the fields and forests surrounding Rivendell. It was great to feel the wind in my hair as we held a small race. Arwen and I finally tied for the first place. "That is not fair. You two are a lot lighter than us." Elladan playfully whined as he and Elrohir rode up and we laughed at his words. I found myself laughing as well at their antics.

We suddenly heard something in the distance and tensed up. "What was that?" I asked softly. "I'm not sure. Wait here while we go and look." Elladan said as he and Elrohir turned into the direction of the sound. My eyes widened and my heart sped up in panic as I heard another voice in my head. _"Stay right here, Ríona. We will be right_ _back._ " No!" I hissed, surprising the three elves. "I don't care what the fuck was, but I'm not fucking staying behind." I insisted. 

Elladan frowned at me. "Ríona, this really is not the time to argue. There could be orcs out there and you are not yet far enough in your training to be able to handle them." He replied. I stubbornly crossed my arms as best I could while still on the horse and he sighed. "Fine, then you and Arwen return to Imladris. That is not up for debate." He added sternly when I opened my mouth. 

I glared at him, before turning around and riding back to imladris with Arwen. Once we were there and as we waited for them to return, I started to feel a bit guilty for snapping at them, but I couldn't help it. "Do not worry, Ríona. My brothers know how to handle themselves." The elleth next to me said soothingly and I looked at her. "What made you react so harshly?" She asked and I shook my head. "Nothing important. I was just worried." I said. She frowned at me, but let it go for now. However, I could sense that she was still worried about me. 

Elladan and Elrohir returned soon enough, completely. "It was a small pack of orcs. The rangers already had them handled when we arrived." Elrohir said seriously. I had only been there for a few months and I knew about how much the twins hated orcs for what they had done to their mother years ago. I apologised for reacting like that and they forgave me. "And we also forgive you for beating us in the race." Elladan piped up and we laughed

"What can i say? Girls rule and boys drool." I said casually. Arwen burst out into laughter at that and at her brother's faces. Elladan finally smirked. "Very funny, Ríona." He said as Arwen calmed down. "And that is why you are our friend." She said, to my surprise. "I'm your friend?" I asked softly. The three elves stared at me in shock. "Yes, you are our friend. Of course you are." Arwen said, her brothers agreeing. 

I looked down. "I don't really do friends well." I muttered. Seeing their confused and concerned faces, I shook my head. "Not here." I said, before starting walk to lord Elrond's study. I could hear the three elves quickly following me. Arriving back, I entered the room on my own and asked him if I could tell his children the truth about where I really came from. "It is your past, Ríona. If you think that they are worthy of knowing it, I will not stop you." He answered. I nodded and walked out of the room again b. 

"Ríona, what is going on?" Arwen asked in genuine concern as I met them again and I sighed. "I will tell you in a minute. Follow me." I said, before turning around and walking towards my room. I could practically feel Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen share confused and concerned looks behind my back, before they quickly followed me. Once in my room, I sat them down and took a deep breath.

"What I am about to tell you, must stay between us. Only your father knows, but no one else does." I said, completely serious and the three elves straightened up at this, realising that this was important and they promised not to say anything. I took another breath. "I wasn't...I wasn't always an elf." I started after a bit of hesitation. They looked incredibly confused, so I started to talk.

I told them a lot about me coming from another world, me having been Markless all my life, the accident and meeting the Valar. They all stared at me as I finished. I looked down at the ground. "You were betrayed by so many people. No wonder you are always so careful." Elrohir said. Arwen sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around me. "You never had a soulmark, but you have now. Imagine these words lightening up with colours that belong to your soulmate." She said, turning my arm to reveal my mark. I gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"I cannot believe that your former lover did that to you. Even if you both didn't have a mark, the least you could do is stay loyal to the one you are courting." Elladan commented, disgust on his face. "So, you believe me?" I asked and they nodded. "We can see that you are not lying. We believe you." Elrohir said. "And it also explains your odd use of words at times and why you prefer doing things on your own." Elladan said. I chuckled at that.

"Thank you." I whispered and they smiled at me. "You are very welcome." Elrohir said, before Arwen spoke up with a soft voice. "Ríona, you have been deceived and betrayed so many times, but could you give us the chance to show you that we are not like any of them who hurt you?" She asked. I looked between the three of them. For the past few months, they had done nothing, but be kind to me, helping me settling in and training me without asking anything in return. "Alright." I finally said, hoping that I didn't regret it..

That was the beginning of friendships that would never end. Not even time or distance could break the bonds once they had been forged as I came to learn. I found out what I had been missing during my first few months as I got even more comfortable living in Imladris. The three elves did their best to show that they would be there for me, until I told them not to overdo it and let things run their course

More months passed and the seasons changed. Before I knew it, I had been in Middle-Earth for a year and my initial longing for my earth became less and less, but a part of me would always long for the comforts of the modern world. I didn't have many friends on earth, even less after my best friend had sex with my ex, but Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir showed me what true friendship was and I couldn't be more thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	5. Marchwarden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The rising sun shone on the golden leaves of Lothlórien, waking one of its inhabitants. Haldir, Marchwarden of the northern section of the Golden wood quickly stood up and got ready for the day. From reports, he had heard that things had been calm for the past few days, but they had to stay vigilant and protect their home. Walking through his empty talan, Haldir felt the silence surrounding him, almost smothering him. 

He unconsciously rubbed his left arm where just a few months ago, his soulmark had appeared. Unlike many of his kin, he had been born without a soulmark. His parents and brothers all had been born with theirs and had found their soulmates. He had resigned himself to living alone, dedicated to keep Lothlórien safe, until a few months ago. He had been training with the other elves, when his arm suddenly had started to feel like it was on fire and he had instinctively cried out in pain. This had worried the elves under his command and his brothers. 

They had quickly brought him to the healing halls as the pain had almost knocked him out. The healers had rolled up his sleeve, only to see glowing words sear themselves into his skin. As soon as it had begun, the pain had disappeared. Haldir had just laid on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. _"What happened?_ " He had asked. _"Do not look now, brother, but it seems that it was your soulmark appearing."_ His brother Orophin had answered.

Haldir had turned his head to stare at him, before slowly lifting his arm. _'No, I'm not fucking alright'_ was written in his skin, making him raise an eyebrow at the choice of words and at the fact that he actually had a soulmark now. _"Why now? Why did I have to wait for so long?"_ He had asked and his brothers had been unable to answer him. After making sure that he wasn't in pain anymore, the healers had let him go. 

News went around quickly and soon, many elves knew that he had finally gotten his soulmark. The lady Galadriel had even congratulated him, saying that his soulmate would be a very special person. Haldir looked down at his arm. _"What took you so long to appear?"_ He muttered to himself, knowing full well that he wouldn't get an answer. After living so long without a soulmark, he had no idea how to react to finally having one. Was he supposed to be happy? Frustrated? Scared that he would leave this world without ever meeting her? 

He supposed that it was all three. He quickly ate something, before walking out. He met Orophin on his way to the northern border. _"Where is Rúmil?"_ He asked and Orophin shrugged. _"He said that he would go south, but that he would be back in time for his shift."_ He answered. Haldir shook his head. Their youngest brother had been determined to help him find his soulmate, even though Haldir knew that you couldn't force things like this. 

_"He means well."_ Orophin spoke up as they walked together and Haldir sighed. " _I know that he does, but I do not want him to exhaust himself looking for someone who may not even live here."_ He replied and his brother nodded in understanding. They arrived at their posts, just as Rúmil came running up. Seeing the slightly regretful look his brother gave him, Haldir knew that he hadn't succeeded in his mission. 

Haldir, his brothers and the other soldiers would always spend around two to three months at the border and only one month in the city, unless ordered otherwise by the lord and lady. Only soldiers with young families could change their shifts, but as a Marchwarden, Haldir knew that he could never have that luxury, even when he found his soulmate. It was his duty to lead his men and he had accepted that when he got offered the position, not knowing that one day, he would get his soulmark. He just hoped that whoever it was, she didn't mind. 

Night fell and he and Rúmil watched a certain section of the border for any incoming orcs or goblins. _"Rúmil, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but you do not have to do this."_ Haldir said softly and his brother looked at him. _"Why not? Do you not want to meet your soulmate?"_ He asked and Haldir didn't answer, opting to look out to the distance. _"You do not."_ Rúmil realised with a soft voice. 

_"Our duty is very dangerous as the days are slowly growing darker and we are barely home as things are today. I knew and accepted that, but now that I have my soulmark..."_ Haldir said, trailing off at the end. Rúmil didn't say anything as the other elf took a deep breath. It was incredibly rare for his brother to share what he was thinking about with him, preferring to completely focus himself on his duty. 

_"I think it would be better if we didn't meet. I am not sure if I can bear the thought of my soulmate waiting for me and not know if I will return. Irinia and Lasteriël are so strong to go through that every time we leave."_ The older elf continued and Rúmil smiled at hearing his wife getting mentioned. " _W_ _ell, if your soulmark is any indication, she might just join us."_ He commented, looking at his brother's arm and Haldir immediately glared at him, making him raise his hands in surrender, smirking at how protective his brother already was without even meeting her. 

Weeks passed without anything special happening. Haldir and his men had to kill some small bands of goblins from Moria, but that was it. After three months, they were relieved from their duty and went back home. Irinia and Lasteriël were waiting for their husbands and greeted them with relief and happiness. Haldir smiled at the reunion, before saying goodbye to his brothers and going to his Talan.

As he was walking away, two elleths were whispering to each other. " _Oh, if only he looked at me even once."_ One elleth sighed as she watched the handsome elf walk away. _"I know. Whoever his soulmate is, she's a lucky woman."_ Her friend agreed. Unknown to either of then, Haldir had heard them and sighed. ' _I wouldn't be too sure about that.'_ He thought, before reaching his Talan and going to bed. 

A few years passed in this way and slowly, Haldir getting his soulmark became old news, even to elves. Rúmil gave up on his search and he and his older brothers continued guarding the northern border. One day, the lady Galadriel announced that her grandchildren had sent a letter telling her that they were coming to visit, causing a lot of excitement. A few weeks later, Haldir and his brothers were waiting for their arrival. A group slowly appeared over the horizon. Several elves on horseback rode towards the Golden Wood at a rather fast pace.

Haldir and his brothers watched them coming closer from their posts in the trees, until they could recognise the features of the lady Arwen and the lords Elladan and Elrohir. The three of them were in the middle of the group as always, surrounded by Imladris guards, but there was another person with them. An elleth with light brown hair rode in-between the three siblings and seemed to be talking to them.

Just as the group entered the woods, Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin could hear the lady Arwen and the lords laugh at something their companion said or did. " _Who is that elleth?"_ Orophin asked. " _I do not know. I have never seen her before._ " Haldir confessed as he watched the group come closer to where they were waiting. He felt a strange pull inside towards the unfamiliar woman and frowned. _What was going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but here's Haldir. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. New horizons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _"I cannot believe that you did something so reckless!"_ Arwen heard Elladan say as she hurried towards the healing halls after hearing that Ríona had gotten injured. It had been a few years since the woman turned elf had arrived in imladris and the twin brothers had only recently allowed her to join them on their hunts for orcs. It had gone well, until today. _"I had them handled!"_ Ríona snapped as Arwen ran in.

 _"Two of them against one?!_ _Even a human toddler knows that that is not fair. You work in a team now and you cannot make decisions on your own anymore."_ Elrohir replied seemingly calm, although everyone could hear that he was frustrated as well. Ríona stubbornly looked away as another elf bound her wounded arm. " _What happened?"_ Arwen asked. _"We came across a small group of orcs. We wanted to wait until we could take them by surprise, but someone decided to charge in."_ Elladan said, looking at Ríona. 

" _If we had not done anything, they could have attacked us."_ Ríona argued in frustration. " _You do not know that. We were hidden and the orcs had no idea that we were there. Things would have gone alright if you had not charged in like an orc yourself. We are lucky that you are the only one seriously injured."_ Elrohir said sternly, before coming to a decision 

" _Until you learn to work in a team, you are not going with us anymore and that is final!"_ He said, lifting a hand when Ríona opened her mouth to argue. She growled and stormed out. Arwen decided to follow her and found her in her usual spot sitting on the edge of the fountain. _"He means well._ " She commented and Ríona looked up, before looking away again. 

" _I have always worked on my own and that always worked out perfectly. If anything, they are in my way."_ She muttered. _"That is not true and you know it. You have worked on your own for very long, that much is true, but you really have to learn that there are other people with you now. You are not alone anymore and working in a team is very different than working alone."_ Arwen said as she sat down next to her friend. Ríona sighed in frustration. _"Easier said than done when it is all that you are used to."_ She muttered.

Arwen thought for a minute, before getting an idea. _"How about this? You start to at least try to work in a group and I will take you to my grandmother's realm next spring."_ She bargained, Ríona having told her that she would love to see the famous Golden Wood. Since it was the end of autumn, they had plenty of time Ríona looked at her, before sighing. _"Ugh, fine. I will try to work together."_ She muttered and Arwen smiled at her. 

Ríona. P.O.V

True to my word, I apologised to the twins and tried to work with the other elves, but old habits died hard and there were moments that I caught myself only looking out for my own sake. I just wasn't used to having to really work with people. In several foster homes, it always was "first come, first served." I certainly didn't get much support from the government once I was out of the system, so I had learned to rely on myself

Still, apparently the small difference that I made was enough for Arwen to convince her father and brothers to allow me to go with her, Elladan and Elrohir to Lothlorién. I always wanted to see it for myself. The forest in the movies was no doubt beautiful, but I wanted to see the golden leaves with my own eyes. Besides, as Arwen continuously liked to remind me in a teasing way, my soulmate could be there, but I honestly didn't know if I wanted to meet him. It took the three siblings months, before I trusted them enough to be friends. 

I wasn't sure if my soulmate would want someone who's so closed off from everyone. Maybe, he was better off without me. I wondered if he had his mark all his life or if he got around the time I landed in Middle-Earth. I sighed and laid back on my bed. I had so many questions and no answers. Even after all these years, the biggest question in my mind was still the same. _"Why me?_

Several weeks later, we left Imladris. This was the not the first time that I had left the elven city, as I had gone to Bree in disguise with the twins and the rangers and even visited the edges of the Shire, watching the hobbits from a distance, but this would be the furthest journey yet and to another elven community no less. I honestly couldn't wait to see it for myself. 

During the journey, I entertained Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir with stories from my earth. " _He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"_ I hissed at an invisible foe as I imitated the most famous scene of Star Wars while we were taking a short break at the edge of the Misty Mountains. The three elves were watching me with rapt attention. I turned around and lowered my voice. _"No. I am your father"_ I quoted and I heard the three of them gasp in surprise. I continued miming the scene, much to the amusement of the elves around me.

We crossed the Misty Mountains without much trouble and were soon on the other side. _"Now, if only the Fellowship would be so lucky.'_ I thought to myself with a small grin. Soon enough, the golden leaves of our destination came into few. As we approached it, I took a carrot from my saddle bag and ate it. " _I'm like Bugs Bunny."_ I said with a grin. 

" _Who is Bugs Bunny?"_ Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir asked at the same time. " _I never told you about Bugs Bunny? Shame on me."_ I said, before softly telling them about the famous character and doing my best to imitate him. " _What's up, Doc?"_ I said and the three elves burst out into laughter as we dismounted and walked the rest. Suddenly, we were surrounded by elves. 

Despite knowing that they didn't mean any harm, I was still startled _"Lady Arwen, lord Elladan, lord Elrohir. It is an honour to welcome you."_ One of the elves said as I was looking around. I focused myself on the speaker and holy shit! Even for elf standards, he was incredibly handsome, with pale blond hair and a strong body. If this was an anime, I would've gotten heart eyes, just by looking at the guy. Although, he looked slightly familiar. _"Thank you, master Haldir. It feels so good to be here again."_ Arwen said.

Haldir? Oh, the guy who insults Gimli in the first movie. Something about him breathing so loud, they could shoot him in the dark. I looked up at hearing my name _"This is our friend Ríona. I will expect you to treat her with the same respect you treat us._ " Arwen said as she gestured towards me. " _Of course, my lady. After all..."_ Haldir said with a bow, before turning towards me. _"it is an honour to meet a friend of the lady Arwen."_ He said with a nod. 

Everything stopped around me as I felt the blood leave my face and my mark warming up beneath my sleeve. Elladan,Elrohir and Arwen all looked at me, recognising the words and realising what this meant. I started to feel lightheaded and realised that I had stopped breathing. I quickly took a gulp of air as I stared at the face of the handsome elf. _My soulmate._ Faced with the situation, I did what I did best.

_I ran..._


	7. The real meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ríona P.O.V

_"Ríona!" "Ríona, where are you?!" "Ríona!"_

I could hear the three children of Elrond call for me from where I was sitting in-between the roots of one of the Mallorn trees at the edge of the realm. I didn't answer, completely embarrassed about my reaction at hearing those words. I'm such a fucking idiot! Who the fuck runs away at meeting her soulmate? Oh right, I do. I rested my arms on my knees and hid my face in the gap.

Even there, the light glow of my soulmark seemed to taunt me and I looked at it. The words, once black, were now a silvery grey, light blue and white swirling through the letters. _"My lady?"_ I heard a voice ask carefully from a few feet away. I look up and of fucking course it was the one person I didn't want to see. _"Are you alright?_ " Haldir asked and I scoffed loudly. _"No, I'm not fucking alright."_ I snapped and he straightened up, falling silent for a moment. " _Well, that explains the odd words."_ He said.

I groaned at realising that those were the first words I said to him. _"I'm so sorry."_ I muttered and he raised an eyebrow. _"What for?"_ He asked. I didn't answer, looking down at the ground. I heard him walking closer, which, knowing how light-footed and silent elves were, was clearly a conscious effort on his part and a hand slowly appeared in my vision.

I slowly looked up and he gave me a small smile as if to reassure me that he didn't mean any harm. _"Come. The lady Arwen and the lords Elladan and Elrohir will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."_ He said and I scoffed again. _"I'm sure that they can live without me."_ I answered pessimistic, nevertheless grabbing his offered hand.

He carefully pulled me back up to my feet and used the opportunity to kiss my knuckles like a gentleman, making my cheeks go slightly red. _"As you already know, my name is Haldir. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."_ He said. ' _I wouldn't be too sure about that.'_ I thought to myself, before answering. _"Nice to meet you, master Haldir. My name is Ríona"_ I answered and he chuckled. " _I got that idea from hearing the lady Arwen call your name repeatedly."_ He said as he finally let my hand go and I blushed again.

' _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.'_ I thought to myself as Arwen suddenly appeared around the corner. Or tree in this case. " _Ríona! There you are. We were worried."_ She said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back. _"I'm sorry I ran away. I panicked."_ I muttered, knowing it wouldn't make a difference to speak Westron as Haldir knew that language as well

With me found, we continued our way into the forest after both Elladan and Elrohir scolded me for running away. The forest was nothing like I had ever seen before with the golden trees towering up above us. Arwen,Elladan and Elrohir were all smiling at me as I tried to look at everything. _"We will have plenty of time to explore everything, my friend. Do not worry_ " Arwen said and I smiled at her. 

Third person. P.O.V

Haldir watched Ríona from the corner of his eyes. He had found his mysterious soulmate... and she had ran away from him. He hoped that it wasn't him that had made her run away. " _What made you look all brooding?"_ Rúmil asked teasingly as they walked a few feet ahead of the Imladris group. Haldir took a deep breath. _"The lady Ríona. She is my soulmate."_ He answered and both his brothers raised their eyebrows in surprise, before glancing back at the new arrival. Rúmil teasingly gave his brother an impressed nod, earning him a glare. 

They went further, until they arrived at Caras Galadhon where the lady Galadriel and her husband lived. Once there, they had to climb many stairs to reach the right Talan. Ríona had thought that the movies exaggerated Galadriel's light, until she and lord Celeborn descended from another flight of stairs and she realised they hadn't made her shine _enough._

Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir greeted the two happily, before introducing Ríona to them. Lady Galadriel smiled at the nervous, shaken woman. " _Welcome, Ríona Leán. I hope that your stay here will be pleasant and that you'll find happiness_ " She said gently and Ríona smiled as she made a bow in respect. Haldir and his brothers were dismissed, but not before he and Ríona shared a look. 

Arwen and Ríona shared a room here as even though the Talan was bigger than any of the others, it only had that many rooms. After dinner was over, Arwen immediately turned to Ríona and raised an eyebrow. " _Well, we found him."_ She said needlessly. _"Yeah and I ran away. Great start."_ Ríona muttered sarcastically as she flopped down on the bed and Arwen chuckled. _"Why did you panic? Master Haldir is a very respectable man and I am sure that he will look after you."_ She said. " _Who says I need to be looked after?"_ Ríona asked. 

Arwen refrained from rolling her eyes, something she had learned from her friend. _"The fact that a few months ago, you threw yourself into a band of orcs and you did not answer the question."_ She replied. _"I don't know why I panicked. I just did. I didn't expect to meet my soulmate like this and I didn't know what to do, so I ran as I always have."_ Ríona answered. 

Arwen sat down next to her and rubbed her back. _"Is he also a character in those books of yours?"_ She asked, Ríona having told them that as well, but refusing to say anything about the future, not wanting to change anymore than necessary. _"He's a minor character. Appears in one book. He does appear in the second movie_ _, but he..."_ Ríona started, before trailing off and looking down. Understanding what she meant, Arwen rubbed her back.

" _Thank the Valar that he will have you then."_ She said. Ríona didn't answer this as she looked down, worrying her friend. " _Ríona? What is it?"_ She asked. " _Nothing. Why do you ask?"_ Ríona asked in return, but the elleth narrowed her eyes, clearly not buying it and looking extremely like her father. " _Really, Arwen. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."_ She said, before faking a yawn and going to bed. Arwen watched her go silently, knowing that something was wrong, but not wanting to push her friend.

A few hours later, Ríona still hadn't managed to fall asleep, even if Arwen had fallen asleep. Giving up on sleep, she carefully stepped out of bed, dressed herself and went out for some fresh air. Walking down the many stairs, she ended up in a small meadow with a fountain. Looking around to see if no one was watching, she toed off her shoes and felt the grass beneath her feet and between her toes, making her giggle. 

Ríona P.O.V 

I playfully kicked with my feet, before twirling around and moving in several nonsensical ways. ' _One thing becoming an elf helped me with: I'm a lot less clumsy.'_ I thought with a smile. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone carefully clearing their throat, making me stumble in surprise and almost fall anyway. A warm hand shot out and caught me. 

_"Are you alright? I did not mean to startle you."_ A familiar voice said and I looked up to see that Haldir had been the one to catch me. " _I am this time. Thank you."_ I answered with a small smile as Haldir let me go. I rubbed said hand against my leg as if it was cold. " _What are you doing here all alone?_ " The male elf asked. " _I'm not alone. I'm with you."_ I replied cheekily and he gave me a look. I shrugged. " _Could not find sleep, so I went for a small walk as long as I kept the Talan in sight."_ I answered, nodding towards the large building.

Haldir nodded in understanding, before I rubbed my eyes. _"Would you like me to escort you_ back? He asked. I was about to refuse, knowing that I was capable of walking several flights of stairs, before thinking it over. Something inside told me to accept it, so I hesitantly did and he smiled at me, before walking me back to the big Talan. Once there, he turned to me and kissed my knuckles. " _Sweet dreams, lady Ríona."_ He said, before walking away.

My face red, I went to my and Arwen's room. She was still sleeping so I did my best to be quiet as I put on my nightgown again. Before going back to bed, I walked towards the balcony. Looking out over the forest, I sighed _. 'Could I really find happiness here?'_ I wondered, before shaking my head and finally going to bed. Closing my eyes, I quickly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	8. Getting to know each other

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It had been a few days since Ríona had met her soulmate. Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan were absolutely ecstatic for their friend that she had finally found her soulmate. They knew Haldir quite a bit and what he was like. They knew that he would take good care of her when they would return to imladris and Ríona decided to stay here, if she did decide to do that. There was only one little problem

Ríona was actively avoiding Haldir. Every time that he entered the same room she was in at the moment, she'd quickly find an excuse to leave the room as if afraid she would get hurt if she stayed in the same room for too long. She didn't see the slightly hurt look he would give her every time she left, but the children of Elrond did and they decided that enough was enough. " _I understand that she was hurt before by her former lover, but she is not even giving him a chance to prove himself."_ Arwen said as she and her brothers got together in a room.

 _"I agree. Something needs to be done to make her give Haldir a chance._ " Elrohir said, deeply thinking. All three fell silent as they tried to think of a good solution to their current problem. They knew that they had to be careful as Ríona always seemed to know or suspect whenever they were planning something for her. Arwen suddenly let a smile grow on her face. _"I have an idea._ " She said.

A couple of days after that, both Arwen and Ríona were ready to explore a small part of the great forest on foot, water and food in their bags. Their escorts? Haldir and his brothers of course. Ríona immediately paled at seeing him, wondering if she should refuse and back off, before shaking her head. She really wanted to see the sights of this magnificent place and she could ignore him if she really tried. 

They set off and rode through the forest. Rúmil, Orophin and Arwen quickly started to talk to each other, walking a bit behind, but it remained awkwardly silent between Haldir and Ríona, the former walking stiffly. Finally, after about half-an-hour the Marchwarden took a deep breath. " _I am sorry."_ He said and Ríona looked at him in confusion. " _For what?"_ She asked. " _For doing what I did that made you avoid me."_ He replied and she sighed as she realised how her actions had been perceived by her soulmate and feeling guilt grow inside of her. 

_"You didn't do anything, master Haldir."_ You said and this time, it was his turn to look confused. _"Then why did you avoid me?"_ He asked, his brothers and Arwen walking slower at hearing this question to give them privacy and Ríona sighed, rubbing her temple. " _I don't know. A part of me wants to stay as far away from you as possible, but another part of me wants to know everything about you. It's giving me a headache."_ She said in frustration. 

He gave her a concerned look, not even noticing Arwen and his brothers drooping off to leave them alone. She let out a scoff. " _It's stupid, isn't it? All my life, I hoped for my soulmate and now that I have met him, I avoid him."_ She said. He gave her a sympathetic look. _"if that is how you feel, then it is not stupid at all. I want to help you, though. Be it by staying away or staying at your side. I do not care."_ He said.

The day that Ríona and the others arrived had been his last day on duty for a month, but he would stay away from her if she wanted him to. She looked at him, before letting a small smile grow. "Well, you can start by showing which colours your soulmark is." She said in Westron, surprising him and her smile grew. He rolled up his sleeve and showed his soulmark. The letters were glowing a brown, green and purple. "I understand the purple and brown for your dress and hair, but I have to say that I do not understand the green." He admitted 

She let out a chuckle before she could stop herself, before avoiding his gaze, knowing what it was. "Well then. I guess you will have to find out." She answered. _"_ _If you'll let me."_ Haldir said in elvish. He didn't want to push any boundaries and he sensed that she had a lot. She silently looked at him, deep in thought. Could she really let him in after everything she went through. Her soulmark pulsed and she made a decision

 _"My life has not been easy for me and I suffered many betrayals by people I thought I could trust."_ She started and his hand instinctively curled into a fist at hearing that people had hurt his soulmate. She looked him straight in the eye, completely serious. _"I will give you a chance to prove that you are not like them. Soulmark or not."_ She said and he bowed his head, gently grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. " _I will do my best to prove myself to you, lady Ríona."_ He said. She blushed at his words and let out a scoff.

 _"Well, you might as well drop the "lady" bit while you are at it. I am anything, but a proper lady."_ She said and he smirked at her. " _I already noticed that._ " He said, indicating his glowing soulmark. Her cheeks immediately became incredibly red and he chuckled, before finally noticing something else. "It seems that my brothers and the lady Arwen have left us." He chuckled, making her look up in surprise.

"When did that happen?" She asked out loud and he chuckled again as she turned around in a circle. "Now that we are on the subject, where are we? I have no idea where we are." She continued. "Well, luckily for us, I do. Come with me. I want to show you something. Let us hope that we are in luck." He said, holding out his hand. She hesitantly grabbed it and he gently led her further into the forest.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the edge of a meadow and Ríona gasped at seeing it. " _It's beautiful."_ She whispered and it really was. Dozens of flowers in all the colours of the rainbow were in full bloom, giving off an incredibly sweet scent. " _These flowers only bloom once a year, so we are in luck._ Haldir told her. "May I?" She asked and he silently told her to go ahead. She carefully walked further into the meadow, trying not to crush any of the beautiful flowers. "I do not know what is more beautiful. These flowers or the trees." She said.

 _'You_ _are_ _'_. A small voice in Haldir's head said, but he didn't say it out loud. "You should see it in the evening. Hundreds of little lightning bugs float around in the sky. It looks like the stars have come down from the sky." He told her instead and her face lit up with an excited smile. "Could we wait to see it? Please?" She asked and he made a face. "Will the lady Arwen not worry about you?" He asked and she scoffed.

"She'll be glad I pulled my head out of my fucking ass and gave you a chance." She muttered and he raised an eyebrow at the language."Besides, after all the times I avoided you in the past few days, I think it is time that I really got to know you. Can't give you a chance if I keep avoiding you." She continued and he smiled at the reminder. "Alright then." He said, walking closer to join her. 

They sat down in a patch of grass in-between the flowers, but not before Ríona pulled off her shoes and felt the grass underneath her feet. He raised an eyebrow at that, remembering that she had done the same during her first night there. She shrugged at seeing it. _"I like feeling the grass. It reminds me of when I was small."_ She explained and he chuckled. " _You should do the same._ " She suggested and he sputtered. _"Ríona, I am the Marchwarden. I cannot just pull my shoes off like an elfling."_ He protested and she grinned at him.

 _"But you're not the Marchwarden now, are you?_ She asked and he just gave her an unamused look. She lifted her hands in surrender. " _Fine. Don't pull them off. Spoilsport."_ She muttered. He grinned slightly. _"Child."_ He replied and she gave him a mock insulted look, but a corner of her lips twitched as she tried to keep her amusement in check. Now, this was a Haldir you didn't see in the book or movies. 

They talked throughout the rest of the day as the sun started to set and painted the sky in beautiful colours, eating the food they had brought with them. Evening fell and slowly, little lights started to appear around them and Ríona watched in awe as they floated around in the sky. "They're beautiful too." She said with a grin and Haldir chuckled. "They really are." He said, looking around as well. 

They just stayed there for a while in silence, watching the bugs fly around. "I think it really is time to go back, before they really get worried about us." Haldir finally said after a while as he stood up and held out his hand. Ríona sighed, knowing that he was right and grabbed his hand. He helped her up and they stood there for a few seconds. Realising it, Ríona quickly let go. "Which way to Caras Galadhon?" She asked, hoping that Haldir didn't see the blush on her cheek. "Follow me." He said with a smile, before leading her back. 

After about an hour, they arrived at the Talan of lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Arwen was waiting for them. " _There you are. We were about to search for you."_ She said. "We're fine. Don't worry."Ríona said, before turning towards Haldir. "Thank you for today." She said and he nodded at her, before leaving. Arwen gave her friend a knowing smile and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She muttered, before walking away. A laughing Arwen followed her


	9. Sparring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _Ríona_ _P.O.V_

 _"Do you need help?"_ An amused voice asked and I jumped a mile in the air. I whirled around and saw Haldir leaning against a tree, watching me with amusement. _"How long have you been watching me?"_ I asked instead, trying to calm my heartbeat down. I had decided to let Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir have some time alone with their grandparents, while I tried to find the training field. Problem was: I got incredibly lost.

 _"Not long, I assure you._ " Haldir answered with a laugh as he got closer. It had been a few days since our trip to the field and flowers and were both had started to grow closer ever so slightly. He had been nothing but kind with me, but I still kept my guard up. I know that you were supposed to trust your soulmate, but I couldn't help it. I was glad that Haldir understood and never pushed me. " _In that case: no, I don't need your help. Thank you."_ I answered with a small smile, before turning around to leave.

 _"If you are looking for the training's field, they are the other way."_ Haldir called after me, having noticed my attire and I immediately turned back around and started walking in the opposite direction. _"I knew that."_ I said hastily, trying to push down my embarrassment. Haldir chuckled at my words _. "I am sure that you did, which is impressive as you have never been here before."_ He said as he followed. I whirled around on him. 

_"Do you always tease the people you know or am I an exception?"_ I asked and he raised his hands in surrender. _"If I may warn you, you have walked so far from your intended destination that it will take more than an hour to reach it the normal way_ _"_ He said and I groaned, not feeling like an hour of walking. I was about to start walking back to the Tálan when Haldir spoke up again. 

_However, I know a way that is much faster. I can show you, if you will let me."_ He offered, holding out his hand towards me. After a few seconds of thinking, I slowly grabbed it. He smiled and quickly, but gently pulled me along. We climbed a tree and walked over several bridges between them. During the whole time, Haldir never let go of my hand and a small part of me briefly didn't want to ever let go, before I pushed it down. I literally only knew him for a few days. Soulmate or not, I barely knew him

We arrived at a platform rather high up in the air with nowhere to go. Another platform was attached to a tree several feet across from ours. Haldir let go of my hand, took a small leap and jumped over the distance with ease, turning to face me. I paled slightly as I realised he was waiting for me to do the same. I peeked over the edge and gulped at seeing the distance between me and the ground. 

I didn't really have a fear of heights, but they certainly weren't my best friends either. In the meantime, Haldir had noticed something was wrong and quickly jumped back. " _Are you alright?"_ He asked gently and I took a deep breath. _"I once tried to climb a tree when I was a child. I fell and broke my leg. I'm okay walking the stairs and bridges, but this gets a bit too close for comfort."_ I muttered. _"Do you want to go back?"_ He asked and I bit my lip, before nodding.

 _"I think I'll take the hour-long route."_ I muttered and he nodded, before leading me down. During the walk, we chatted with each other. I actually had a lot of fun talking with him, as he was kind with a dry sense of humor that I could appreciate and was not that different from my own. I knew that it was most likely my soulmate instinct talking, but I felt more relaxed around him than I had with almost anyone else, lord Elrond and his children excluded, but even that took several years. I had only known him for a few days. 

We arrived at an empty training field and I looked around. " _Do you have any equipment for me to train with?_ " I asked. " _Not exactly. We usually train with a partner, unless it is archery."_ He answered and I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. " _Is that another reason why you followed me?"_ I asked and he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. _"Perhaps."_ He simply answered and I scowled at him. 

He smirked and I felt my insides flutter just a bit, before he tilted his head. _"Which weapons do you prefer?"_ He asked. _"Bow for long distances and daggers for short. To quote a certain twin: I would hurt myself if I used a blade and that still annoys me._ I answered, still bummed out that I wasn't allowed to use a sword yet. Elrohir told me that I wasn't strong enough and maybe never would be. 

_"Well, we cannot have you hurt yourself, now can we?"_ Haldir asked with a smile, before asking me how good I was in close hand-to-hand combat. I told him that I was pretty good, before narrowly avoiding him tackling me. _"Oh, is that how it is?"_ I asked and he smirked again, before attacking again. I blocked his attack and fought back. He was strong, I could feel it, but I could also feel that he was holding back and fought just a tiny bit harder. He did the same and managed to knock me on my back after several minutes, hovering above me. 

" _I win."_ He gloated with a smirk and I glared at him, desperately trying to ignore how close we were at the moment. After a few seconds I smiled at him in sympathy, knowing my next course of action. " _Can I just say that I'm sorry?"_ I asked and he frowned in confusion, before I harshly brought my leg up and he groaned in pain and rolled off me. _"Oh dear. Are you_ _alright?"_ I asked in fake concern as I kneeled next to him and he glared at me.

 _"That was not exactly fair_ _now, was it?"_ He asked and I shrugged. " _If it saves my life, then I rather fight dirty than fair."_ I answered as he slowly stood up. _"Want me to kiss your boo-boo away?"_ I asked in an innocent tone. I really wished that I had a camera with me as his face was priceless." _Let us continue."_ He said, ignoring my question and I snickered. We started to spar again and I noticed that he didn't hold back as much anymore

I really had to do my best to block and parry his attacks. I got knocked back several times over the next few hours, but I never gave up and he noticed. When the sun began to set, I threw a fake attack which he blocked, only to drop to my knees and kick his legs out from underneath him, making him fall. I quickly straddled him at the waist, where his legs couldn't hit me and held my dagger to his throat. " _I win."_ I stated and he smirked at me. There was an emotion in his blue eyes that I couldn't recognise.

Neither of us made a move for a while. My eyes glanced down at his lips for just a second, before I shook my head and got off him. " _It's getting late and I'm starting to get hungry. Shall we stop for today?"_ I asked and he nodded as he stood up too. " _Of course. We can continue tomorrow."_ He said, before leading me back to the Talan. We were mostly silent during the walk back. However I caught myself looking at my companion a few times

I admired his very light blond hair that shone in the setting sun and his strong body. I stiffened at realising what was going on. Oh God, I was already crushing on him. Haldir luckily didn't notice anything of my internal freaking out and escorted me all the way up. " _I will see you tomorrow. I hope you know the way now."_ He said teasingly, before kissing my knuckles. I watched him go, trying to ignore my fast-beating heart


	10. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Ríona P.O.V_

" _Are you alright, my dear?"_ A soft voice asked and I looked up to see lady Galadriel walking towards me. After dinner, I had randomly walked somewhere to clear my head after today's sparring session and had sat down on a bench. " _I don't know, my lady. I feel conflicted for some reason."_ I answered with a sigh. Lady Galadriel sat down next to me on the bench.

She smiled at me. You have never felt this, have you?" She asked in the common tongue. I shook my head and rested my face in my hands with another sigh. "I've had crushes before, but never so strong she never on my actual soulmate. My instinct is telling me to let him in, but my mind says not to be fooled again." I answered. "Sometimes, only time will tell us what the right decision is." Lady Galadriel said and I looked at her. "No offense, my lady, but is being vague part of your job description?" I asked and she laughed. 

"You could say that, yes. It is not my duty to make decisions for others." She answered. "I guess that makes sense." I muttered and she smiled. "Not counting a certain Marchwarden, how do you find our realm?" She asked. "Incredibly beautiful... and very big." I said, remembering getting lost literally just that morning and she laughed again. 

"Our realm can be a bit overwhelming when you are not used to it. I had the same problem when Celeborn and I just came to live here for the first time, but it immediately felt like home. Something I hadn't felt since leaving Valinor." She said and I had no idea what to say to that. The lady seemed to shake herself out of a mood and smiled again as she stood up.

"It can become your home as well, if you wish it to be so in the future." She said, before walking away without another word. I silently watched her go, until she finally disappeared around the corner. I sighed again and went to think for a few minutes. I guess that means I have an open invitation to stay here if I wanted to, but I wasn't really sure about it. Eventually, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir would have to go back to their home in Imladris and their father. If I decided to stay here, I'd be all alone.

 _'Not all alone.'_ A voice in my head said and I sighed once again. I really did that a fucking lot, didn't I? Taking a deep breath, I slowly closed my eyes and tried to imagine my life if I stayed here. Without my consent, my mind immediately flashed to the scene in The Two Towers where Haldir dies and my eyes shot open at that, shaking my head.

 _"My lady? Are you alright?"_ An unfamiliar voice asked and I looked up to see a male elf standing there, a female elf at his side. Even from where I was sitting, I could see stone resemblance in the man to Haldir and guessed him to be one of his brothers. " _I am. I was just lost in thought"_ I answered as I stood up and stretched. He smiled and nodded in understanding as he got closer, gently grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

I smiled. You could say about elves whatever you liked, but you couldn't deny they had manners. The elf introduced them as Orophin and his wife Irinia. I greeted them both with a smile. _"So, you are the one who gave my brother such memorable words on his arm?"_ Orophin asked and I blushed in embarrassment at the reminder at what my first words to Haldir had been. It had been about two weeks since then and I wasn't sure if I ever got over the feeling whenever I got reminded of it. 

" _Yeah, sorry about that."_ I answered and they both laughed. " _Oh, do not apologise. It gave me and Rúmil something to laugh about. You should have seen his face when he read the words for the first time. It was a mix of shock, wonder and utter confusion."_ Orophin told me and I grinned at hearing that. It did sound rather funny to see the usually calm Haldir shocked to see his mark. 

" _I guess it would be rather surprising to suddenly get his soulmark and then with those words"_ I muttered as we left the clearing. " _May I ask why it took so long for it to appear?"_ Irinia asked carefully. I sighed once again. " _It's a long story. Basically, the Valar decided to get involved in my life and finally give me my soulmate."_ I answered and both their jaws fell. 

_"Why?"_ Irinia asked and I shrugged. _"I have no idea. One thing, I'm close to death and the next, I wake up with my soulmark on my arm._ _I just didn't realise what it meant for Haldir. Did it hurt?"_ I asked. _"He almost fainted. The words burned themselves into his skin and he barely managed to stay conscious."_ Orophin answered seriously and I winced and apologised. He gave me a smile. " _It is not your fault. I'm just glad that my brother finally has someone, even if he was afraid to leave you before even meeting you._ " Orophin said. 

I looked down at hearing this. _"That strangely enough actually sounds like him."_ I said with a small smile and both elves chuckled at that. _"It really does. Haldir always puts everyone over himself. It's almost irritating, if he didn't mean so well. He can seem a bit cold at first meeting him, but he is the best older brother I can imagine._ " He said with a warm smile. 

I smiled back. " _You wouldn't know any embarrassing stories, would you?"_ I asked innocently as we climbed up a tree and he smirked. " _I_ _have t_ _ons of them."_ He said as we arrived to the big Talan. _"But I guess that you will have to wait to hear them._ " He said and I smirked. _"I will hold you onto that."_ I replied and he nodded, before leaving with his wife. I walked in and was greeted by Arwen.

"Was that Haldir?" She asked with a smirk and I shook my head. "That was his brother, Orophin and his wife Irinia. Very nice people... uh, elves." I said, stumbling a bit and she smiled. "I know what you meant." She said, before we retreated to our room. "What were you talking about?" She asked and I blushed. "Haldir." I answered and she smirked in answer as I sat down on a chair. Arwen stood behind me and started to brush my hair. It had started as a sign of friendship and was now more habit than anything.

"Arwen, is your grandmother always so vague?" I asked and she laughed, knowing that I didn't mean it in a bad way. "Yes. She has the power to see the future, but knows that she can't always change it." She answered. I looked down at this, the scene of Haldir dying still in my head. Arwen squeezed my shoulder, realising what she had said. "That doesn't mean we can be sure if things will be like your moving pictures." She said. 

"Everyone already looks like they do in the movies. You could be mistaken for a pointy eared Liv Tyler. Or a really good cosplayer" I replied and she chuckled. "I guess we will have to wait and see what will happen in the future. As long as we remember that not everything is set in stone" She said and I nodded, before we got ready for bed. We talked for a bit longer, before dousing the candles and falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, but my muse didn't want to really work with me.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. An elven feast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few weeks after the first sparring session between Haldir and Ríona, the whole golden wood was abuzz with activity. It was the anniversary of the union between lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn and every elf wanted to celebrate that. It would be second-to-last day that Haldir and his brothers would be in the city, before returning to duty for the next few months. Little did they know that this was on purpose.

Ever since the first sparring session a few weeks before, Haldir and Ríona had already trained together frequently, but they were still skirting around each other, Ríona more so than Haldir to be honest. Lady Galadriel had seen in her mirror that if they didn not get a small push soon, they would skirt around each other for a few more centuries. She, as well as her grandchildren really hoped that this feast gave them that push needed. And if it didn't, hopefully it would've brought them at least a bit closer to the other.

"Your first feast in Lórien. Isn't it exciting?" Arwen asked enthusiastically as she braided her friend's hair in a waterfall braid. "I guess. What are the feasts like here? Are they loud?" Ríona asked. "Not as loud as humans or dwarves. Elves can handle alcohol better than the other two races. It's basically a lot of dancing and talking to each other." Arwen explained as she finished braiding the hair.

"I don't have a partner." Ríona muttered, having learned to dance after another elf named Erestor demanded she'd be taught before going to the forest."I'm sure Elladan and Elrohir will take care of that and perhaps, if you're lucky, Haldir might steal a dance or two." Arwen replied with a grin and Ríona tried to hide the blush on her face. Even though they had only known each other for a few weeks, she had fallen hard for him.

"The Marchwarden can dance?" She asked and Arwen laughed. "I've seen him dance with a few elleths in some of the previous feasts. It really depended on whether or not he was on duty or not." Arwen said. "Did those dances ever go any further?" Ríona asked and Arwen smiled. "I'm sure some wanted to "go further" as you put it, but he never did. He was committed to his duty and he never really looked at anyone the way he looks at you." She said with a grin, said grin growing at seeing Ríona immediately look up at that, before she could stop herself. 

"And how does he look at me?" She asked slowly. "If you can't see it yourself, I am not going to tell you." Arwen replied, before quickly walking out of the room, giggling at hearing her friend shout out after her. "Oh, come on!" Ríona shouted after her friend, scowling as Arwen's giggling was heard. A servant silently helped her get into her dress, a beautiful lilac gown with a belt. Two thin pieces of lilac fabric hung from her neck over her arms

The silence of the other elf, made her miss Lothariël and her dry humour. Arwen soon joined her again, having dressed herself in a dark blue and silver gown. Ríona immediately narrowed her eyes at the dark haired elleth, still angry for not answering her question earlier, but she simply smiled at her mischievously, not feeling sorry at all as they put the last finishing touches on their dresses and makeup, before leaving the room.

Elladan and Elrohir were waiting for them and both looked suitably impressed. "Why, don't you two look beautiful." Elladan commented with a warm smile as he offered his arm to Ríona and his brother offered his arm to Arwen. Etiquette rules stated that every elleth had to be escorted by an ellon and said ellon first had to ask her permission. This could be her soulmate or a family member or in Ríona's case: a good friend. Ríona wasn't sure why the rule was there, but she wasn't about to break protocol and embarrass herself in front of everyone. 

There was a very big clearing in the middle of the forest, lights hung in the trees to illuminate it and many tables strewn around. As a friend of Arwen and the twins, Ríona was allowed to sit at the biggest table with the noble family. Once lady Galadriel had given the sign, they were allowed to eat and many immediately did. Ríona had gotten used to eating only green food or lembas bread.

However, that hadn't stopped her from ordering some meat in Bree when travelling there. She had been wearing a hood to hide her ears as she didn't want any attention to the fact that an elf was eating meat. A hooded Elladan, who had accompanied her, just told her that she was going to regret it. She had stubbornly taken a bite...... only to immediately regret it as he said. Apparently, her taste buds had changed as well.

During dinner, Ríona very quickly found Haldir sitting at a nearby table with his two brothers and their wives in handsome dark green robes and a light green cloak. Just as her eyes found him, he chuckled at a joke that Orophin told him and she found herself smiling at the sight. His eyes suddenly connected with hers and he immediately smiled at her, before slightly lifting his cup in greeting and she did the same, before starting to eat again. She didn't notice Arwen and the twins having seen the small interaction and smiling knowingly at each other

After about an hour of eating, drinking and chatting, lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn opened the feast under polite applause. Seeing them dance was like watching a dream. The loving expressions on their faces as they looked at each other while gliding together in a seemingly easy dance were amazing. "How long have they been together?" Ríona softly asked once they were done and the crowd applauded.

"Since forever, but they still act like they are just married, do they not?" Elladan said with a laugh and Ríona nodded, before he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked playfully as several elves went to dance. She accepted his invitation and he led her to the dancefloor. She was a bit nervous at first at dancing in public, but he quickly led her through, until she had calmed down.

Elrohir then took over as Elladan went to dance with his sister. "You know a certain Marchwarden can't take his eyes off you, right?" He asked softly and Ríona immediately blushed as she subtly glanced over at Haldir's table. He was indeed watching them, a soft expression on his face. "I bet he's looked at many elleths." She muttered. "Never like this, my friend." Elrohir answered with a chuckle. At seeing her get even more red in the face, he grinned. "Don't be surprised if you get another invitation for a dance tonight." He said. 

Ríona glared at him and he smirked, before the dance ended and they went back to their chairs. Elrohir's prediction came true as a slightly nervous Haldir soon asked Ríona for a dance and she accepted. The music was slow as the male elf held her close to his body, holding one of her hands in his free one. Ríona desperately tried to keep her heart at a normal pace as they started to sway on the music 

"You look wonderful tonight." Haldir said and Ríona looked up in surprise, not having expected him to say anything. Considering his expression, neither had he, the words having slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome as well tonight." She said and he smiled as well as they continued to dance 

It felt surprisingly amazing to dance in her soulmate's arms. Ríona felt safer than ever as he held her close. She supposed that it was instinct telling her that Haldir would protect her and keep her safe and for once, she didn't scoff at it. She looked down for a minute as he led her through the slow dance, before looking up and staring. Haldir was looking right at her, the soft expression on his face having returned and doubled. There was an emotion in his eyes that she didn't coolly recognise, but already loved seeing it in his eyes.

She now understood what Arwen and Elrohir had meant as she hadn't seen him look at anyone like that, but then again, she hadn't known him as long as they had. She smiled at him, before stepping closer and resting her head on his shoulder. He was suprised for a second, before smiling and holding her even closer to him as they swayed back-and-forth. Meanwhile, a very excited trio of siblings were watching this closely.

"This could be the moment." Elladan whispered excitedly, getting shushed by his brother and sister, despite there being no way for the not yet couple to hear him, even with their enhanced hearing. At the end of the song, Ríona pulled back slightly and looked into her soulmate's eyes. They looked each other's face up-and-down for a second, but just as they seemed to lean in, the music stopped and they pulled back. 

Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were all disappointed, but tried not to show it. The feast went on for a while, but Ríona slipped away after a couple of hours for some peace and quiet for herself. Breathing in the air, she suddenly realised how familiar the scent of the forest had become. She had lived in a city before coming to Middle-Earth and had lived in Rivendell after that. While the river scent in the latter had been very soothing, this scent smelled almost familiar. She breathed it in again and relaxed as she sat down on a rock.

"Ríona?" A familiar voice asked and she looked up to see Haldir looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled at him and patted the rock next to her. "I'm fine. I just wanted some peace." She said as he sat down next to her and he smiled too. "Thank you for that dance. It was incredible." She continued and he chuckled. "Well, it is good to know that my reputation is still intact then." He replied and they both laughed. 

Calming down, Ríona looked up at the handsome elf and found him looking back at her with a smile. She smiled back, before shivering as a slightly chilly wind blew. "Are you cold?" Haldir asked in concern. "A bit, summer hasn't started yet and this dress doesn't have any sleeves." She replied looking down at her dress. She looked back up in surprise at feeling fabric touch her shoulders and found Haldir put his cloak on her shoulders. 

"Aren't you cold now?" She asked and he immediately shook his head. "I can handle it. As you can see, my robes actually have sleeves and are quite warm, despite the thin material. You really need it more than I do." He said and she smiled at him, a bit more of her walls breaking down. "Thank you." She whispered. "You're very welcome." He replied, before they fell silent and looked up at the stars shining through the canopy. Ríona glanced down at where their hands were resting on the rock close to each other and bit her lip. 

Could she do it? Would she? What she felt for the elf next to her was unlike anything she had ever felt before, but what if he didn't feel the same as her. He was so much older than her and he probably was more careful with his feelings than she was. She may have looked like an elf, but on the inside, she was still a messy, insecure human. She took a deep breath and decided to take the chance

Very slowly, she lifted her hand and put it over his. He stiffened and she was about to pull back when his grip tightened around her hand and he smiled at her. She slowly smiled back at him as he lifted his free hand to caress her cheek. "I found out what the green in my mark is." He said with a smile. "What is it?" She asked. "Your eyes. They are the most magnificent shade of green that I have ever seen." He answered. 

She blushed and looked down, but he gently lifted her chin back up with a chuckle. She gave him a tiny smile at hearing him laugh. Later, neither of them could tell you who did it, but one of them leaned closer to the other. With no interruptions this time, their lips met and a warmth neither of them had felt before filled their bodies. Breaking apart, they smiled at each other, before Ríona snuggled closer to him, her heart and soul singing in joy as Haldir immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

The warmth of his body and the gentle sound of his heartbeat slowly lulled the woman turned elleth to sleep, as she was feeling safer than she ever had before in her life. She had finally taken the risk and for once, it had actually paid off. Haldir smiled and gently kissed the top of her head as he felt her falling asleep. Neither of them were aware of a certain other elleth watching them from a distance.

Arwen had gone to look for Ríona after being unable to find her, only to find the woman falling asleep in her soulmate's arms in a clearly intimate moment. She smiled and quickly left the couple behind as silently as she could. While walking back towards the feast, she silently thanked the Valar for giving her friend the love that she so desperately wanted, but was afraid to ask for. Things seemed to really look up for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big chapter to make up for not updating in a while and the short chapter 10.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564841345210/ (Ríona dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564835511289/ (Arwen dress)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	12. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish is plain, unless otherwise stated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ríona fell asleep in the arms of her soulmate, forcing him to gently lift her up in his arms and carry her back towards the big Talan. He met Elladan right outside and the grinning elf took her over, noting the reluctance in Haldir to let her go. He immediately smiled at him. "I've got her, my friend. Go to bed. Tomorrow is your last free day." He said, before turning and going inside with the sleeping Ríona

Haldir watched them go for a few seconds, before turning around and walking away. He still could hardly believe what had happened. They had kissed each other. Ríona had kissed him. She had actually been willing to take a dive into the deep. Over the past few weeks, he had seen that she wasn't someone who often did that, preferring to wait and see what would happen. From what the children of Elrond had told him, she had been like that for as long as they knew her, which made him wonder: where did she come from?

He had already been in Imladris a couple of times with his lord and lady, but he had never seen her before. Was she originally from the Greenwood? Relations between that realm and the other two elven realms weren't exactly good as king Thranduil preferred to do everything on his own. It didn't seem very likely that he would sent one of his subjects to Imladris. Beleriand was long gone, so where did Ríona first live?

He guessed that he wouldn't really know, until after his shift. He didn't think that asking after her past was a good idea after she had trusted him like this and he had to train tomorrow. He didn't want to push her away after just getting her to trust him enough to get so close. He arrived at his own home and sighed deeply as he thought of his soulmate, something that brought more questions than answers.

He was slightly confused about how to feel about the situation, never having felt anything like this before. The minute he had found out who she was, an urge to protect her had welled up inside of him like it never had before, but he had kept his distance from her. Running away from him being her first reaction and the way she had avoided him, had told him that she wasn't someone who had waited years for this moment, but had rather been avoiding it like she avoided him. It was only because of stubbornness from Elrond's children that they started talking.

Then, there was the matter of his suddenly appearing soulmark. Why did he only get it a few years before meeting her, instead of at birth? He was happy that he had finally gotten it, even with his job, but it was still odd. Going to bed, he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. A smile tugged at his lips, before he closed his eyes. Whether she brought many questions with her or not, she had trusted him and that was enough for now

The next day, Ríona woke up to an already awake and smirking Arwen. Remembering what had happened the night before, she groaned and hid her face underneath her pillow. Arwen laughed at that very human reaction. "Shut up." Came the mutter from underneath the pillow, making her laugh harder. With a groan, Ríona slowly sat up and hid her face in her hands. She had kissed Haldir! She let out a disbelieving laugh at the thought.

Most normal couples would've stayed at simple hand-holding after only knowing each other for a few weeks, but not them apparently. It was almost ridiculous and yet... "I kissed him, Arwen. I actually kissed him." She whispered and Arwen giggled. "Did you now? Is he a good kisser?" She asked, immediately throwing off the glare Ríona sent towards her and simply smiling in answer. "I guess he wasn't that bad of a kisser." She muttered and her friend laughed at that, absolutely ecstatic for her and she finally gave a small grin in return.

She wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the feeling of Haldir having his arms around her and his lips against hers. It had felt fucking amazing. She had heard about the first kiss, but had thought it utter bullshit. She knew better now as she let a small smile grow on her face. He had actually returned her feelings. She had taken the chance and it had actually played off for once in her entire fucking life. 

"You think I will see him today?" She asked her friend and Arwen quickly made a face. "I honestly doubt it. The wardens spent the entire day before they go on their shift in training to make sure they're ready." She explained, hurrying to continue at seeing Ríona deflate at that. "However, that doesn't mean we cannot watch them train. We just can't interrupt them or distract them." She said and Ríona smiled. 

And so, after breakfast, the two women made their way to the same trainings field that Haldir and Ríona had always used before. The woman herself could hear the grunting and fighting from quite a mile away and soon, they arrived to see several elves spar with each other. Haldir hadn't been joking when he said they usually used a sparring partner. The women settled down at the edge of the field to watch, well out of their way. Ríona heard a strong voice commanding the elves and looked up, immediately stiffening in shock. 

It was Haldir, wearing full armour and a red cloak. The same clothes he wore in the second movie, when he.... "Arwen." She whispered urgently as she grabbed her friend's hand tightly. "What is it?" Arwen immediately asked, looking at her in concern. "That armour. He wears it when..." Ríona started and the other elleth quickly understood. "When he dies?" She asked in a whisper and her friend nodded in answer. 

Arwen quickly squeezed her hand in reply. "It's alright. Whatever battle that is, he's not going there for a long time, maybe ever. He's right here and he's okay." She whispered as Ríona closed her eyes and took deep breaths, listening to his voice shouting orders in rapid succession. He was alright. He was just a few feet away from her and he was not going anywhere. Except that he was tomorrow. 

A small part of her felt slightly foolish to panic over nothing, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to be left behind, just as she had opened herself a bit to him. Not when she had finally decided to make that jump into the deep. Arwen let go of her hand, only to wrap her arms around her instead. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes again and watched the elves spar and train in ways she hadn't seen before. It was clear that they had done this many times over in the past several centuries. They could handle themselves against orcs.

 _"This is not a rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai."_ She heard Gimli say in her traitorous mind and her mouth tightened at that. Her "soulmate instinct" as some older women on her former world had called it, was churning inside her, telling her to protect Haldir from a threat that didn't even exist yet. While she hadn't had the "pleasure" of meeting Saruman the White yet, he was apparently still on their side.

They watched the soldiers train for a bit longer, before leaving to go and talk with lady Galadriel. Neither of them had noticed Haldir looking at them in concern, before returning to his duties. That evening, he went to the talan and asked if he could see Ríona. "Haldir? What is it?" The woman asked. "Are you alright? You seemed upset today." He said, concern clear in his voice. Ríona couldn't stop the smile on her face at hearing it.

"I'm alright. I just had a bad dream last night. A big battle with many casualties. Seeing you fight, even in training, just reminded me of it." She replied, only half-lying. She chuckled at seeing his shoulders sag just a tiny bit in relief and extended her hand. He quickly grabbed it and held it in both of his, kissing her knuckles and making her heart immediately race in return. God, she really had fallen hard for this elf. She supposed that it was helped by her instinct, but still."Thank you for asking, though." She continued, making him smile at her.

"You're welcome. Let's hope your dream doesn't come true." He said and she smiled, before looking him over. He was still in armour, showing how urgent he had thought it had been to see if she was alright. She had always thought he looked handsome in it, if not for what happened. She walked closer and rubbed her hand over the armour."Good luck in the next few months." She saidand he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." He said, pressing a small kiss to her temple, not wanting to go too far. She smiled. "We really need to talk once you get back." She said and he agreed, before reluctantly pulling back from her and caressing her cheek. After a few seconds, he stepped back and kissed her knuckles, before finally leaving, having to be well-rested. Ríona watched him go, before going back inside with her heart hammering 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have anything to say.....
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	13. Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It had only been a few days since Haldir and his brothers had left for their shift at the edge of Lothlórien and Ríona hadn't realised exactly how much time she had been spending in the past month with Haldir in particular, until he was actually gone. She and Arwen had gone to see them off very early in the morning with lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn and the soulmates/spouses of the soldiers.

He had smiled at seeing her standing there. Especially in the beginning of his career, he had imagined his soulmate seeing him off and now, it was reality. After lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn had wished the soldiers luck, they were allowed to say goodbye one more time. Many soldiers gave their significant others a kiss goodbye, but Haldir and Ríona gave each other a tight hug instead. "Be careful." She whispered and he smiled. "I'll do my best, Ríona. I promise." He replied, kissing her hair. Arwen watched the two from a distance with a smile. 

She hoped that she would find her soulmate one day. Pulling back from the hug, Ríona surprised her soulmate by giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Keep that as a promise that I'll be here when you get back." She said and he smiled at her, before cupping her face and kissing her forehead. "Keep that as a promise that I will come back to you." He replied as she grabbed his hands and squeezed them in return. 

The soldiers finally had to leave then and Haldir reluctantly let go to lead them back towards the border. Ríona watched him go as Arwen joined her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Irinia joined them as well. "I feel like I should tell you: the sight of your soulmate walking away from safety and to danger will never get easier." She warned the younger elf, talking from centuries of experience.

Ríona nodded in answer, not having to ask how she knew that she felt like her insides had just frozen over in fear and that she was fighting the urge to keep Haldir here. She was his brother's wife. She had gone through this countless times. Ríona pushed the urge down. It was his duty and she couldn't interfere with that. No matter how much she really wanted to. If everything went right, she'd see him again in a few months. She just needed to be patient. Arwen gently led her away once the soldiers were out of sight and the crowd dispersed.

Ríona would later commend Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir as they really did their best to keep her entertained. One particular evening was spent on a rainy evening in the main sitting room with lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn and Ríona was drawing things when she got an idea and smiled. "Hey, you all know I'm from a different world and about the movies about this world, right?" She asked and everyone agreed. 

"How about I draw the actors playing certain characters and you have to guess who they are?" She suggested. "Ooooh. That sounds like fun." Arwen commented in a delighted voice and her brothers and grandparents agreed. Ríona smiled and immediately went to draw. "Okay, let's start with a really easy one." She said as she sketched a woman. She had always been really good at drawing people.

That talent had grown since becoming an elf. Once she was done, she turned it around. "Arwen." Four out of five people said immediately at seeing the drawing of Liv Tyler. She chuckled at that and at her friend's blushing face as she started to draw a new face. "Are there any rules?" Elrohir asked. "Well, I only have a limited amount of people I can draw. Doesn't really make sense to draw someone who won't be born for a while and you can't possibly know." Ríona said while still drawing and they had to agree with that. 

"I do believe that that is Mithrandir." Lady Galadriel said with a smile as Ríona shared her next drawing and she nodded. "He looks just like him. What are their real names?" Elladan asked. "Arwen's actress is called Liv Tyler and Gandalf is played by a famous actor named Ian Mckellen." Ríona answered as she started on the next one. This one took a bit longer as she had to remember what he looked like without the long hair.

"This is Hugo Weaving." She said, showing them the next drawing. "Is... is that.... father's actor?" Elrohir asked after they had looked closer for a bit and Ríona nodded with a laugh. "By the Valar. That's a difference." Arwen commented in shock as she stared at the drawing. Ríona giggled, before starting on a new one. Each took about half an hour, so it was slowly getting late. "Second-to-last before bed." She said, showing it. 

"That is definitely the actress who portrays you, my love." Lord Celeborn commented at seeing the woman Ríona drew. Her grandchildren agreed and lady Galadriel smiled at Ríona confirmed it. "Okay, funny story about the last one. There was this show called Reign. It was about a queen from several centuries ago on my world and in the second season, a lord was introduced as an antagonist." She started. "I remember recognising the actor portraying him from somewhere, but I didn't know from what." She continued.

"From the movies." Arwen guessed and Ríona nodded as she continued. "Can you guess who this is?" She asked as she showed the sketch of a man with dark hair and a beard. All three children of lord Elrond looked closely and even their grandparents had to look closer. "I have no idea." Elladan confessed, his brother and sister giving up after a while too. Ríona chuckled at that. "He plays Haldir." She told them and they stared.

"Really? Wow, I never would have guessed that." Arwen said as she took the drawing over. Even now that she knew, she had trouble seeing it, but perhaps that was because it was a drawing, even if Ríona had done her best on it. The woman smiled, before bidding them goodnight and going to bed. Lying on her back, she stared out the window next to her bed and silently wished Haldir good luck, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

At the patrol station at the edge of the magical forest, Haldir, his brothers and all the other elven soldiers had had a rather peaceful shift until now. No orcs or goblins had shown themselves yet in the past few days. It was almost too quiet out there and they really didn't like it. Something was going on, but they didn't know what it was. They had to stay on their guard and watch out for anything suspicious. It was their sworn duty to protect their home and the people living in it and they would carry it out, no matter what.

In the meantime, Rumíl and Orophin had found a way to make their older brother listen to them whenever he was pushing himself again. Whenever he refused to rest, they'd ask him what Ríona would think about it. He'd glare at them for bringing her into it, but would finally listen. "Maybe, we should take her with us next time." Orophin muttered one day and Haldir immediately glared at him. 

"Don't you dare." He hissed in a protective tone and his brother quickly raised his hands in surrender, a smug smirk on his face. Still, Haldir found himself watching out for himself more than he used to. The fact that he now had someone waiting for him too, lifted his heart like nothing had before. He sighed and looked at the stars shining in the sky. It was going to be a long few months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to put a twist on this shift in the next chapter as it is the first time they're far apart, but I decided to save it until later, so you got lucky. 😈😈😈
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	14. Coming back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The past few months were the slowest that Ríona had ever known. She tried keeping herself occupied by spending her time reading drawing, hanging out with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, Irinia and Lasteriël and sometimes even lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn. This however, didn't stop her mind from wondering what her soulmate was doing right now. 

She had finally found her soulmate and had actually started to trust him. She was terrified to lose him now. Then, there was the matter of where she had really come from. How would he react to knowing that she came from a different world and he was nothing more than a fictional character in said world? She still had no idea if the War of the Ring would go more like the movies or the books, despite everyone she had met until now looking exactly like they did in the movies. She hoped for the best and feared for the worst.

One interesting thing that had happened was none other than Gandalf visiting the golden wood. Ríona had asked lady Galadriel and lord Elrond not to tell the wizards about where she came from, much to their confusion. The last thing she needed was Saruman knowing of her knowledge and trying to use that against her once her turned evil. 

Her blood froze at the idea that instead of the orcs killing her soulmate, they'd hold him hostage so she would reveal what she knows. She knew it seemed rather farfetched, but she couldn't help herself. Still, she kept herself to the background during the Grey wizard's visit, only speaking when spoken to. "Why were you so careful around Gandalf? You can trust him." Arwen said in confusion once he was gone again. 

"It's not Gandalf I don't trust." Ríona muttered vaguely, before walking away without another word. The three children of Elrond shared confused looks at that, wondering what she meant. "Does that mean that there is someone else we shouldn't trust?" Elladan asked. "I guess so, but who?" Elrohir asked. "Saruman." Arwen answered after a few seconds and her brothers gave her shocked looks. "Why in the Valar's name should we not trust Saruman? He's the most powerful of all the wizards." Elrohir said.

"A hunch. The day after we did thegame with the drawings, Ríona told me about the careers of some of the actors. She told me that the man who played Saruman was in a World War and became an actor after that. She told me that he usually played villains. I mentioned that playing Saruman would've been quite a difference then and she laughed, but there was something off about the laugh and she never really confirmed it." Arwen explained. 

If that's true, then we need to be very careful. Should we tell father and grandmother?" Elladan asked carefully. "I'm not sure. We don't even know if we're right. As I said, it's just a hunch. For now, let's keep an eye out, even if we don't usually meet with Saruman, unlike father and grandmother." Arwen said hesitantly and her brothers agreed.

However, their grandmother quickly noticed they were hiding something and sat them down, asking what was wrong. They hesitantly told her what Ríona had said and their suspicions. To their relief, they weren't immediately blown off as Galadriel hummed thoughtfully. "Ríona did ask us not to tell any of wizards about where she truly came from. She knows that if we even tell Gandalf, word will eventually reach Saruman and if he truly turns evil, that knowledge might be devastating for all involved." She said 

"If what you are suspecting will come to pass, then we need to protect her from Saruman at all costs. Perhaps, it is best to keep her here when you eventually return to Imladris. The road back takes you very close to Isengard." She continued and they nodded. "Maybe, by the time we go back, she wants to stay here to be with Haldir." Elladan said with a grin. 

Serious atmosphere broken, his siblings and grandmother chuckled. "Let's never tell him about this, shall we? He'll become even more protective over her." Arwen commented and they laughed. In the time that they had known each other, even before the kiss, Haldir had already proven himself to be very protective over Ríona. He was always keeping an eye on her, even when she didn't notice.

"It is good to finally see romance blossom between the two, but they have many obstacles to face." Lady Galadriel said and her grandchildren agreed with that, but they would support their friend. Over the next few weeks, Elladan and Elrohir kept Ríona busy with training. While she did really enjoy sparring with them, it was something she had to slightly get used to again after sparring with Haldir for several weeks. Elrohir commented that she had gotten better in those weeks and she beamed at that.

She also spent time with the wives of Orophin and Rumíl, Irinia and Lasteriël. The older elleths were always there for advice and funny stories about their soulmates and they readily included Ríona as she was Haldir's soulmate. She did really enjoy spending time with them and could see herself become good friends with the both of them.

She spent a lot of time thinking as well. Thinking about her past back on a planet that she would never return to. Thinking about the future ahead of her and what that could hold. She thought about her single kiss with Haldir and how she truly felt about that. A few weeks, before Haldir and his brothers finally returned, she made an important decision. 

At the edge of the Golden Wood, Haldir and his brothers did have to shoot some goblins and orcs, but not as many as usual. Haldir kept himself on his duty, but that didn't stop himself from wondering how Ríona was at times, before he shook himself and focused himself again. The two months passed very slowly, but it was finally time to go back home. Haldir, his brothers and the other soldiers trooped towards the city in the dark. There had been a small incident that they had decided to help, resulting in them arriving later than usual.

However, when they finally arrived, their soulmates and spouses still happily greeted them in relief. Irinia and Lasteriël ran towards their husbands and embraced them tightly. Haldir watched the sight with a smile, before noticing Ríona standing a bit further away, looking at him with a small smile on her face. He smiled back and walked towards her.

Once they were only a few feet from each other, he spread his arms slightly in invitation. She walked closer and hugged him tightly. "I told you I'd be here." She muttered and she felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, returning the hug. "You did, just as I promised to return to you." He replied, stroking her hair and making her feel like pudding. 

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. People always said that absence made the heart grow fonder and she agreed. In the past few months that he was gone, she really had time to sort out how she felt and she realised that the prospect of having a future with the elf in front of her wouldn't be too bad. She had started to listen to her instinct more and that was telling her that he'd never betray her. She cupped his cheek and leaned closer until their lips met. He quickly returned the gesture and pulled her closer to him.

"Didn't you say that we needed to talk about it?" He asked after they broke apart. She chuckled. "I did and while there are some things that we really do need to talk about, I've realised that I didn't regret kissing you that night and I never will. I need to stop looking at my past and look to my future. And if that future includes you, then it will be so much brighter." She said with a laugh, stroking his cheek. 

Touched, Haldir pulled her closer and hugged her again. "Oh, Ríona. My beautiful Ríona." He whispered and the woman in his arms smiled at being called his. None of her other boyfriends had done so. She held him even tighter and buried her nose into his shoulder, smelling his scent and burning it into her memory. A new part of her life was about to begin and if it was with Haldir, she couldn't wait to see what it would entail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	15. Telling the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A couple of weeks after Haldir and his brothers came back and about two weeks before they had to leave again, Arwen found Ríona sitting on a couch, looking down at an empty piece of parchment with a dried up quill in her hands. "What's on your mind?" She asked, startling her friend. "Nothing." Ríona muttered and Arwen hummed. "Are you sure? Because you went to draw an hour ago and the parchment is still empty." She said matter-of-factly.

Ríona sighed and put the parchment and quill away as Arwen sat down on the couch next to her. "What is it?" She asked "I'm thinking of telling Haldir the truth of where I came from. I really don't want to lie to him. He deserves to know why he didn't get his soulmark until recently." Ríona said. "Are you sure? What if he doesn't believe you?" Her friend asked. "I don't have any reason to lie to him. In fact: I'm literally telling him _because_ I don't want to lie to him." Ríona answered and Arwen had to concede at that.

The next day, Haldir came to collect Ríona for a horseback ride through the elven realm. Ríona tried to keep an facade up for him at first, but her nerves grew with every second and it didn't take long for her soulmate to notice something was wrong. He made them stop in an open spot and got off his horse. Helping Ríona get off hers, he immediately pulled her close.

"Ríona, what is it? You look like I'm a warg about to eat you." He said as he caressed her cheek and she sighed as she grabbed his hand, kissing his palm. "It's a long story." She answered, before pulling away and leading her horse to a nearby tree and tying its reins to a branch. Haldir quickly did the same as Ríona pulled back and went to sit down in the middle of the open spot. 

He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand at noticing how tense she was. Ríona took a deep breath and looked at him. "Haldir, I'm going to tell a story and I need you not to interrupt me until I'm done, alright?" She asked and he immediately nodded. She sighed and started to talk. "Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was born in a different world than this one. This world was without elves, dwarves, hobbits, orcs or wizards. In that world, they have vehicles that go faster than the fastest horse." She started.

"She was born without a soulmark, but for the first few years of her life, the girl's world was perfect. That was, until her parents abandoned her and she was put in a system for orphans. She went from home to home, never finding a new family to call her own. This hardened the girl, now having grown into a woman. She kept to herself and didn't have many friends." She continued. 

Having grown out of the system, she had to fend for herself. This went on for a while, until she suffered a heartbreak by seeing her then current markless lover sleep with her best friend. Heartbroken, she went on a vehicle that can move several people. Said vehicle got into an accident and everything went black." She finished, Haldir looking horrified. "What happened to the woman?" He asked.

"I suppose that she died in the accident, but the Valar took mercy on her and send her here, turning her into an elf in the process and finally giving her her soulmark." Ríona answered, looking at him. He took a deep breath. "This story is yours, isn't it?" He asked and she looked down and closed her eyes, confirming his thoughts. He looked at her. It was clear that she was expecting him to reject her story. However, he saw no reason why after a few seconds of thinking. She had never lied to him, apart from this, but he could understand it. 

Using their intertwined hands, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Ríona. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He breathed as he stroked her hair. "You believe me?" She whispered in a small tone. "Yes, Ríona. I believe you." He answered and she let out a shaky breath as she started to laugh in relief, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ssshhhh, my beautiful Ríona. I'm here. It's alright." Haldir whispered, rocking her back-and-forth. A flash of anger filled him at the thought of everyone who had hurt his soulmate, before he shook his head. That wasn't important now, Ríona was. "If it makes you feel any better, our parents left not long after I became a warden." He said and she looked up at that.

He gave her a small smile, caressing her cheek. "They had heard the call of the sea and there was no stopping them after that. Not even the fact that Rúmil was still a child who needed them could keep them here. I will admit that I resented them for a while for that, but it's no use crying over spilled milk as I heard a human once say." He continued and she smiled, before burrowing herself into his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered in sympathy. "Don't be, my love. It has been a long time since then." He replied.

"Could you say that again?" She asked in a small voice. "It has been a long time since then?" He repeated in a confused tone. "No. I meant the bit before." Sure clarified. He thought for a minute, before smiling. "Don't be, _my love._ " He repeated and she shivered just a bit. "No one has ever called me that." She whispered and he smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Well then, allow me to be the first one." He breathed in her ear and she shivered again. God, this elf was already driving her crazy. He chuckled at feeling her shiver and kissed the top of her head. "You will never be alone again, my love. I promise. You will always have me, lady Arwen, lord Elladan and lord Elrohir." He said in such a determined tone that it made her smile. 

Flashes of his death at the battle of Helm's Deep appeared before her closed eyelids at those words, but she shook her head to clear it and held him even tighter, focusing herself on listening to his calm heartbeat, reminding herself that he was right there with her and trying to keep her tears at the reminder at bay. Haldir didn't say anything as he felt her grip tighten, but simply kept stroking her hair and hummed an elvish song. "You know, you're actually all fictional characters in my world." He heard her say.

"Really?" He asked in surprise and she nodded with a smile, looking back up at him. "Oh, yes. There are at least five books about this world and you're in one of them, albeit in a minor role." She said. "That is probably one of the strangest things I've ever heard." He muttered. "But you still believe me, right?" She asked, her nerves showing up again. 

He immediately smiled at her. "Of course, my beautiful Ríona. Of course, I still believe you." He reassured her, caressing her cheek. She smiled and kissed him. He happily returned the gesture. Breaking apart, they smiled at each other, before snuggling closer to one another. They sat like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. For a while, everything was peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	16. Reading and an epiphany

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Welcome to my Talan." Haldir said a bit nervously as he opened the door to his Talan. Ríona curiously peeked inside and looked around as she walked further. It was extremely neat and orderly, just as she had expected. It didn't really feel as personal as the Talan of lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn, but considering that he was gone every other month for two to three months, she really couldn't blame him. 

Despite that, she did feel comfortable and did see herself spending more time there as she and Haldir grew closer. She finally turned to her soulmate and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's lovely." She told him and he beamed at her as he wrapped his own arms around her." I'm glad you think so." He said, giving her a gentle kiss. Breaking apart, he gently brushed her hair back and caressed her cheek.

He was going back to his duty at the border in a few days, so he was enjoying every minute he had with her. They had heard that a soldier had fallen to an orc attack at the border a few days ago. He had been rather down for the past several days since hearing the news, but she had never judged him. She had just supported him as best as she could and he would always be thankful for that. It was just that the news reminded him that his brothers weren't the only ones he'd leave behind if he died anymore and he didn't want to leave her

Pulling back, Ríona looked around the decent sized living room again for a second viewing and something suddenly caught her attention .A bookcase that was completely filled to the brim was standing in a corner of the room and she slowly walked over to it. Gently stroking the backs of the books with her index finger, she smiled. She had always loved books as it had given her a reprieve from her life.

Haldir slowly walked towards her and smiled at her enraptured look at seeing all the different books. "May I?" He asked and she immediately stepped back with a smile. "Of course. This is still your house after all." She said with a chuckle. He smiled back and gently grabbed a book about the different creatures in Middle-Earth and gave it to her. "Thank you." She said as she carefully took it over 

Sitting down on the couch, she was quickly joined by Haldir, who at first sat at the other end of the couch. She gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. "You know, it's not very romantic when there are two feet between us." She said. He chuckled and sat closer to her. She snuggled against him and leaned against his chest, feeling his arms around her as she opened the book and started to read. It was a beautiful book with drawn illustrations that almost seemed real. "Where did you get this?" She asked as she went through the pages.

"Lady Galadriel gave it to me when I became a Marchwarden. She said that it would be necessary for someone close to me." He said as he rested his chin on her head and she looked up. "And you think that I'm that person?" She asked. "Well, neither Rumíl nor Orophin have shown interest in it and our parents aren't here anymore, so I honestly don't know who else it could be." He said.

She had to concede at that as she looked down and went through the book, Haldir explaining the creatures. There were several creatures of which she had never even heard from. Trolls and orcs were common, but these creatures were something she'd never seen before. "They're beautiful." She breathed as she looked at the illustrations and Haldir smiled. "Yes, they are." He agreed, even though he wasn't looking at the pages, but Ríona herself.

When she looked back up at him and noticed it, her cheeks quickly became flaming red as she realised that he had meant her and not the illustrations in the book. "Charmer." She muttered and he narrowed his eyes in response, before experimentally tickling her sides. She immediately started to laugh and try to free herself from his grip. He simply pulled her closer and continued tickling her. 

After a few minutes, he finally stopped his assault and let her catch her breath. "I changed my mind. You're a cheater." She muttered as she still took deep breaths to calm herself down and he smirked at her. "I thank the Valar that I'm not ticklish." He said and she immediately narrowed her eyes, trying to tickle him in several places, but he didn't give a kick. She scowled at him. "Just watch it, mister. I'll find your weak spot." She said, poking his chest with her finger and he chuckled. "You do that, my love." He said. 

She shivered, before settling back down against his side and he wrapped his arms around her again. Going through the book, she stopped at a picture. It looked like a stag, but she had never seen a stag look so dangerous. Its antlers were giant and fearsome, more growing down its neck and its eyes almost glaring at her from the page, its tail large and sweeping "What's this?" She muttered as she read the description.

Haldir looked over her shoulder. "That's a drawing of the Elara. A rare race of creatures that live here in Lothlórien. It is said that only the bravest and pure-hearted can meet them. There are stories of one of them offering its services to lady Galadriel, but she refused. Many soldiers go try to find one when they're just starting as it is said that seeing one is a sign of luck, but not many have seen them." He told her.

"Have you?" She asked and he smiled. I caught a glimpse of one once from a distance. It fled back into the forest and I never saw one again after that. Humans always say that we can disappear into the forest, no offense." He quickly added and she laughed. Ever since telling him that she had been human, he had been more careful about what he said, apologising for comments that weren't even mean or offensive. "However, the Elara are better than we can ever be." He continued, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

She nodded at that explanation before reading the rest of the little information the book had on the rare creature. " _The Elara will go faster than any horse. They will only show themselves to those brave and pure and will never betray those who have won their trust."_ The book read as and she smiled at that, before continuing on and burrowing herself into her soulmate's chest and enjoying the peaceful moment.

Feeling Haldir's chest go up and down with every breath he took, feeling his arms around her and hearing his heart beat calmly right underneath her head reminded her that he was safe and that he was right there with her. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to protect him and keep him safe. She took a deep breath to calm that urge. He could take care of himself and he might not even need her help.

The elves didn't go to Helm's Deep in the books. Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't do that, even if they did look like they did in the movies. She really hoped that they wouldn't, but if it was absolutely necessary for the survival of Rohan, she could understand that lady Galadriel and lord Elrond would decide to send the elves to Helm's Deep to protect mankind from Saruman and his foul creations. She just wished it wasn't her soulmate leading them, but then again, she was sure that more elleths thought that every day. 

She took another deep, calming breath at remembering that the War of the Ring wouldn't happen for another couple of centuries and if everything went right, he wouldn't die until then at the very least. He'd be safe even if she had to make sure that he'd survive the next centuries herself. The news of the fallen soldier came to her mind and she promised herself to train harder than she ever had before.

She really wanted to help him, his brothers and the other elves fight against all those goblins, orcs and every single other nasty creation from Mordor and Moria, except of course the incredibly powerful and dangerous Balrog. She would do her best to protect her soulmate. To protect her friends and everyone else in this world. This was her home now and she'd be damned before she let it go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I found the word elara somewhere on the internet and I really liked it
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564838606181/ (elara) 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	17. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ríona P.O.V

I was woken up early in the morning by Arwen, who gave me a sympathetic smile and I gave her a small smile in return, already slightly dreading this day. Haldir was leaving once again and this time, it was going to be even harder now that we were closer. The last time he left, we only had kissed once and it had already been rather hard. Now was going to be harder

I had kept myself to my promise to train harder and Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir had quickly noticed this development and had asked me about this. I had simply shrugged and said that I wanted to help the wardens fight the orcs one day. Haldir clearly hadn't been happy with that and hadn't shown himself in the past few days. This worried me slightly, but I still didn't give up on this. I didn't want to sit back and do nothing while soldiers died protecting me and the others from evil. I wanted to help them.

Getting up and dressed, we walked towards the same courtyard as the last time. Several elves were already there as well, including Haldir who was holding a long, thin package in his hands. Seeing me, he smiled and walked towards me. Arwen quickly left us alone. "I'm sorry for not showing myself in the past few days. I had to think about what you had told me." He said sincerely 

I smiled at him, but he wasn't done. "My instinct immediately told me to prevent that from happening to protect you, but I know you well enough that you would resent that decision. That's why, after lord Elladan and Elrohir gave their permission, I had this made." He continued, holding out the long package. I slowly took it over and unwrapped it. 

I immediately widened my eyes as seeing that it was a sword. Elrohir insisting I tried several different swords several days ago suddenly made a lot more sense. I carefully pulled it out of the sheath and it was beautiful. It was quite a bit smaller and slimmer than most swords that I had seen before, but that was nothing more than reasonable. It was light and it fit perfectly in my hand. I beamed at it, before looking at Haldir. "I love it." I breathed, putting the sword back in its sheath and hugging him tightly.

He immediately hugged me back. "I'm glad." He whispered, relief clear in his voice and making me smile even more, holding him tightly. Pulling back after several seconds, I cupped his face with my free hand. He covered my hand with his and kissed my palm, just as lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn arrived. He squeezed my hand, before letting go and joining the other soldiers. 

Because of the soldier's death from a while ago, the wardens left quite a bit faster than last time to relieve their comrades. Haldir gave me a warm kiss and caressed my cheek for a few seconds. "See you in a few months." I said and he smiled, before kissing my knuckles and finally leaving. Watching him walk away was even worse this time and I held onto my new sword tightly. 

I immediately started training with it starting from that day on. One of he things I had to get used to most was the much longer reach it had compared to the daggers I was used to. Elrohir had to change my stance several times as I had become used to my daggers and using a sword required a whole different technique and stance. Still, I tried my hardest and slowly became better. It helped that the sword had been made especially for my build and after the sword that had worked best with me. 

"Ríona, are there any scary songs where you came from?" Elladan asked one day as we were spending time with Arwen and Elrohir. I smiled at my friend, who had slowly become like a honorary big brother to me, Elrohir and Arwen becoming another brother and sister. "There's a very famous one where a character turns into a werewolf and a zombie in the music video." I said. At seeing their curious looks, I smiled and started to sing. 

_It's close to midnight_

_And something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh_

_You hear the door slam_

_And realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand_

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_Girl, but all the while_

_You hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight_

_Night creatures call_

_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life, oh_

_They're out to get you_

_There's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you_

_Unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time_

_For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night_

_I'll save you from the terrors on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

_That it's a thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller_

_Chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause it's a thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

_Thriller, ohh baby (thriller)_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight (thriller night)_

_Thriller, oh darling, oh baby_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

_Thriller, thriller night (oh baby)_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

_Thriller, oh darling (oh baby)_

_Thriller night baby, ooh (thriller night baby)_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

During the song, I even playfully crept up on Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir during the verses and tickled and teased them, making them laugh. I also did the famous arm movement during the refrains, making them laugh again at how weird I probably looked doing the dance in a dress. Once I was done, they applauded and I took a playful bow. 

"Of course, there are also happy-sounding songs about very dark subjects." I said thoughtfully. "Like what?" Arwen asked. "Well, one song that I really liked was "All you wanna do" from the musical "SIX." It's basically one of the characters, based on a real life, very young queen by the way, singing about the "connections" she had with the men in her life." I explained. "I don't like the sound of that." Elrohir muttered. "Well, to quote one line. " _He was twenty-three and I was thirteen, going on thirty.""_ I sang. 

The elves looked horrified at the implications of that. "How old was she when she became queen?" Elladan asked. "About sixteen-seventeen. She got beheaded about two years later." I said. "That poor girl." Arwen whispered, her hand on her chest. "Do you know any happy songs?" Elladan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, you asked about it." I protested, before singing another famous song. 

_Everybody look around_

_'Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see_

_Everybody come out_

_And let's commence to singing joyfully_

_Everybody look up_

_And feel the hope that we've been waiting for_

_Everybody's glad_

_Because our silent fear and dread is gone_

_Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully_

_Just look about_

_You owe it to yourself to check it out_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Everybody be glad_

_Because the sun is shining just for us_

_Everybody wake up_

_Into the morning into happiness_

_Hello world_

_It's like a different way of living now_

_And thank you world_

_We always knew that we'd be free somehow_

_In harmony_

_And show the world that we've got liberty_

_It's such a change_

_For us to live so independently_

_Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully_

_Just look about_

_You owe it to yourself to check it out_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Everybody be glad_

_Because the sun is shining just for us_

_Everybody wake up_

_Into the morning into happiness_

_Hello world_

_It's like a different way of living now_

_And thank you world_

_We always knew that we'd be free somehow_

_In harmony_

_And show the world that we've got liberty_

_It's such a change_

_For us to live so independently_

_Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully_

_Just look about_

_You owe it to yourself to check it out_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

At the end of that, they were a bit calmer as the song's cheerful beat had helped them. I smiled at that, before changing the subject. The next day, I went out for a horseback ride on my own. I really wanted to explore this place alone, but that didn't stop the three siblings from giving me many supplies from bandages to enough water for three people as well as a horse that knew the forest really well and would take me back home. 

They warned me not to get to close to the edge and I rolled my eyes at them as I promised to stay relatively nearby, before leaving. Halinia, the horse, calmly walked me through the beautiful forest and I honestly had to admit that it began to feel like home in ways earth and even Rivendell didn't or couldn't. While the latter realm was most certainly a very beautiful place, something about the forest made me feel more comfortable. I knew that a small part of it was because of Haldir living here, but still. 

After about an hour of riding, Halinia suddenly stopped walking. Her ears were turned forwards and her whole body was tense as she sensed something I hadn't yet. If there was anything I learned during my time here, it was to trust a horse's instinct and I carefully pulled one of my daggers out of its holster. "I trust you not to throw me off." I muttered towards the horse.

We suddenly heard something getting closer and got ready. A creature stumbled through the undergrowth, a thorny branch stuck in its leg and it letting out grunts of pain with every step. It quickly noticed me and Halinia and immediately stopped walking, its golden eyes wide. I gulped at realising that I was alone in the forest with a horse and an injured and probably very unpredictable Elara. _Fuck my life...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two updates after each other?! Wow, I'm on a roll!
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/301952350012806271/ (Ríona's new sword)


	18. Helping a mythical creature

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ríona quickly put her daggers back in their holsters and got off her horse, making herself as small as possible. "Hey boy. I see that you're injured. I can help with that, if you'll let me." She said. The Elara looked at her in suspicion. Getting an idea from the book Haldir had given her, Ríona carefully stood back up and rifled through her saddlebags, getting out a golden apple that grew only in Lothlórien.

Holding it up slowly for the animal to see, she rolled it towards it over the forest floor. The Elara sniffed at it for several seconds, before carefully eating it. The animal was barely done eating when the next one was rolled over a bit further away. This went on for quite a while, Ríona going to sit on the floor after tying her horse to a tree and throwing the food closer and closer to her. The Elara finally reached her and she carefully reached out. It immediately jumped back, making a sound of pain as it landed on its injured leg right after.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, holding the last golden apple in her hands. The Elara slowly walked forwards and after several seconds of contemplation, it carefully ate it out of her hand. "There we go. See? I'm a friend." She said as she gently stroked its head. It flinched back, before slowly relaxing. Wise eyes looked at her and she gave it a smile. "Will you let me help your leg now? It must hurt." She said. 

It didn't do anything for a few minutes, before lying down and stretching out its injured leg. "Alright, let's see." She said, silently thanking both lord Elrond and Irinia for teaching her the basics of healing. You really needed to have a knack for it if you really wanted to delve deep into it, but everyone could learn the basics. "It seems that it's just one single thorn, so you're lucky with that." She muttered as she inspected the wound. 

"However, it must really hurt." She continued as she carefully grabbed the base of the thorn that was stuck in the animal's leg. "Okay, I'm going to pull this out really quick. It'll hurt even worse for a second, before it quickly gets better. Ready?" She asked and the Elara visibly tensed up in preparation. "After one. Three, two, one. Now." She said, quickly pulling the branch and thorn out. The Elara let out a cry of pain as it immediately stood up. Ríona curled into herself in case the animal hit her, but that luckily didn't happen. 

As the animal slowly calmed down, she held up her flask of water. "Do you need me to clean it? It might get infected." She said. Seemingly willing to trust her a bit more, the Elara held out its leg. Ríona quickly kneeled down next to it. "Okay, this might sting, but at least it's not alcohol." She muttered as she carefully spilt water over the bleeding wound. The stag-like creature grunted in pain, but held itself still this time. 

"Okay, I think that's enough. I'm not sure how fast you heal, but you'll be fine, right?" She asked, looking up in concern. The Elara grunted in answer as she stood up. She smiled and carefully stroked the side of its neck. "I've got bandages with me, but I don't think it's a good idea to put them on a wild animal. If it gets loose or you break your leg because of it, you'll be in even more trouble." She muttered and it snorted 

That's when they heard horses approaching. The Elara quickly fled into the forest. Ríona watched it go, before turning to greet the newcomers: Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. "Ríona! There you are! We were worried about you. What were you doing?" Arwen asked as she got off her horse and pulled the other woman into a hug. "Sorry. There was an injured animal and I really wanted to help it." She said. "Oh, that explains it. What kind of animal?" Elladan asked. "An Elara." She answered, laughing at their faces. 

"You mean to tell us that one of the most shy, mythical and rarely seen creatures in Middle-Earth actually let you help it with an injury?" Elrohir asked in shock. "Apparently." Ríona answered with a smile, showing them her at least half-empty saddlebags and water flask as well as the branch with the bloody thorn as proof. She still could hardly believe it herself that it had happened, but it really had

"Oh, the poor thing. It must've hurt." Arwen said as she looked at it and her friend nodded before breaking it and throwing it underneath a tree. The three siblings smiled at their friend, before Arwen and Ríona got on their horses and they started to ride back towards the elven city. None of them noticed the eyes watching them, before their owner let out a snort and disappeared into the forest. 

Arriving back, the four elves told lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn what had happened. "That is most impressive that an Elara would trust you to let you help with an injury like that." The lady said with a warm smile and Ríona smiled back. "Indeed. I wouldn't be too surprised if you would see that Elara more often after this, but they're unpredictable creatures." Lord Celeborn commented and she blushed. "I'm not sure, my lord. I just helped it when it was hurt, nothing more." She answered and everyone smiled.

I guess that we'll have to wait and see what will happen." Elrohir spoke up and they agreed with that before they split up. Arwen and Ríona decided to go back to their room. "Hey Arwen? How long are you planning to stay here?" Ríona asked. "Well, we have an open invitation to stay as long as we like. We were planning to stay until next spring at least. Why?" Her friend asked and Ríona looked down.

"You're planning to stay, aren't you?" Arwen asked knowingly. Ríona simply gave her a guilty smile in answer, confirming her thoughts. "I haven't felt as home anywhere as I do here, no offence." She said and Arwen giggled. "I have to admit that I've seen you change in the time that we've been here and not only because of a certain marchwarden. You are a lot more calm and you swear a lot less." She said 

Ríona laughed at that very true statement. In the beginning of her stay here in Middle-Earth as she got used to living as an elf, a swear word would very occasionally escape her lips at times and that had died down mostly. Only in extreme circumstances like coming face-to-face with a mythical creature did she let out a swear either mentally or verbally. There just wasn't that much of a reason to swear anymore, so she had slowly stopped doing it. She had let out a few silent curse words at meeting Haldir, but she thought she could be forgiven for that. 

A few days later, Ríona went out for another ride. Riding through the forest in canter, she suddenly noticed a green/brown flash running next to them. Golden eyes looked at her challengingly and she chuckled as she made her horse slow down and stop. "Nice try, but I know you're faster than a horse, so I'm not even going to try." She said as the Elara walked towards her and it simply snorted in answer.

"How's your leg? It looks a lot better than last time and you were running, so that's a good sign." She commented with a smile and the Elara walked back-and-forth a bit to show its fully healed leg. "Ah, it's completely gone. Good." She said with a warm smile, before looking up at the sky. With no clocks anywhere in Lothlórien, Elladan and Elrohir had taught her to tell the time by the stand of the sun. 

"It's getting pretty late. I should probably go back before they get worried again." She muttered, looking at the Elara and smiling again. "Maybe, we'll have that race another time." She continued with a smile and it snorted, before disappearing again. She smiled in the direction it left in, before turning her horse back and riding towards the elven city again. Haldir was returning in just a couple of weeks and she honestly couldn't wait to tell him this. He wouldn't be able to believe it and she immediately snorted at the irony of that.

Believing that she came from a different world was one thing. Believing that she helped a creature he had only caught a glimpse off was another thing entirely. As always, thinking of her soulmate made her both happy and a bit sad. She would be happy to see him, but she missed him as well. The radio silence was honestly the worst as she didn't get any letter about whether or not he was alright. She took a deep breath.

Just a few more weeks and he'd be back in her arms, safe and sound. ' _And about a month later, he'd leave again_.' She thought pessimistic and sighed. She never thought that a month could pass that fast, until she met Haldir. She hoped that one day, she'd be able to help him fight at the border. But she needed to train more for that. For now, she'd train as hard as she could to make her soulmate and herself proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there are clocks in Middle-Earth as the hobbits have elevensies and all that , but I assume not in Lothlórien
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	19. Injured

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few days before Haldir was supposed to return, Ríona was shaken awake by Arwen very early in the morning. "Ríona, wake up! It's Haldir. He's badly injured. Rumíl and Orophin just brought him in." The dark-haired elleth whispered urgently and Ríona immediately got up. "What happened?" She asked frantically as she put on a robe over her nightgown and followed her friend to the healing halls. 

"I'm not sure. I just got told to get you as you have to be there." Arwen replied as they hurried on through the forest. Ríona didn't have to ask why exactly she had to be there. It was so she could say goodbye in the case that Haldir's injury got even worse and he passed away because of it. Fear immediately froze her insides at that thought, but she shook her head to get rid of it. Haldir was strong, both physically and mentally. He would survive this. He would get better. He wouldn't leave his brothers. He wouldn't leave her.

Rumíl and Orophin were pacing back-and-forth outside the healing halls and looked up when the two women arrived. "Is there any news?" Ríona asked, not even caring she was in her nightgown with two male elves right there. They were her soulmate's brothers and happily Bonded themselves. Rumíl shook his head. "Lady Galadriel is inside right now, healing him personally with help, but it was a really bad wound." He said. 

"What happened?" Ríona asked and Orophin sighed. "It's my fault. I didn't pay attention for a second and an orc almost killed me. He jumped in front of me and took the hit. The only reason he's still alive is because he was moving and managed to partly deflect the attack. We brought him here as fast as we could and he passed out about halfway." He explained and she nodded, fear gripping her insides in an iron grip. 

Apparently, her fear was clearly visible on her face as Arwen wrapped an comforting arm around her and Orophin put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll survive this, Ríona. He finally found you after so many years and he cares about you. I can assure you that if he.... leaves now, he will kick his own arse in the Halls of Mandos for leaving you behind." He said and she let out a dry chuckle at that mental image. Arwen absolutely refused to leave her friends like this, so the four of them waited for news together.

When the sun finally started to creep over the horizon, an incredibly tired, but satisfied lady Galadriel and elven healers walked out. The lady of the Golden Wood smiled at the concerned elves. "He'll live, but he will need a lot of rest and take it very easy for at least a few months. He broke his arm when he fell from the hit, so he's forbidden to fight until he's completely healed." She said and they sighed in relief at hearing that.

"He's not going to like that." Rumíl commented softly. "I'm not sure. I think he might not complain as much as he used to whenever he had to recover. After all, his home situation has changed quite a bit." Orophin said, smirking at his brother's soulmate and she grinned back. Lady Galadriel smiled, before allowing them inside on the condition that they were very quiet as Haldir really needed his rest.

Being elves, that was pretty easy and Rumíl, Orophin and Ríona snuck inside. Arwen decided to stay back with her grandmother now that Haldir was going to be alright. The ellon himself was lying on his back with his eyes closed and a bandage wrapped around his torso and arm. His closed eyes honestly frightened Ríona most as she knew elves slept with their eyes open, unless they were in a healing sleep... or dead. Only the sight of his chest going up and down as he breathed calmed her down.

This also stopped her from completely freaking out and screaming, even if she felt like wanting to. She felt herself fall onto a chair that was standing there without even fully realising she had walked to one in the first place. Her complete focus was on her unconscious soulmate lying in the bed and the bandage that was even now turning slightly red with blood. Orophin put a hand on her shoulder as he stood behind the chair.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Ríona saw Rumíl try to suppress the umpteenth yawn and had enough. "Why don't you two go home?" She asked. This surprised the two brothers and they were about to protest, but she held up a hand to stop them. "Go on. You look dead on your feet. Go home to your wives." She explained with a smile at seeing their reluctance to leave their brother

"I heard lady Galadriel giving you permission to stay for the next few days, until your group returns. Besides, Lasteriël has something to tell Rumíl anyway, so why not go and find out?" She asked. "She does? Orophin, we have to go now!" Rumíl said, but his older brother wasn't sure. "I'll sent someone to warn you when he wakes up. Go." She repeated and he finally nodded and let himself be pulled out by his younger brother.Arwen walked in and put a hand on Ríona's shoulder. The woman looked up with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine, Ríona." Arwen whispered and she nodded. "I know he will, but then why do I feel like screaming and wanting to kill orcs?" She asked. "I suppose it's your instinct. Your soulmate is injured and you want to kill that what hurt him. Grandmother says she still feels like that whenever grandfather goes to help the wardens and gets injured as well." Her honorary big sister answered and she relaxed slightly.

If lady Galadriel felt like that, then it wasn't that weird that she felt like it too. "I'll go and get you a dress. You're still in your nightgown." Arwen said with a grin as Ríona blushed, before starting to walk away. "Please bring a book too." Ríona suggested and Arwen nodded at her, before walking out. Looking back at her soulmate, she grabbed his unbandaged hand and held it tightly in both of hers.

"Please wake up, Haldir. You're not supposed to die until the Battle of Helm's Deep and even that's debatable if it's up to me. I love you, Haldir and I really don't want to lose you." She whispered, finally saying those three important words. Unfortunately for her, Haldir stayed unconscious and she sighed, before sitting back. Arwen and Elladan came by with a dress, some food and a book.Arwen helped her change into her new dress and the two siblings finally left after that once they were sure that Ríona really wanted to be alone.

After eating the healthy food, the elleth simply read her book in silence as she waited for her soulmate to finally wake up from his healing sleep. Having been suddenly woken up rather early in the morning without previous warning, she eventually felt her own consciousness fade as she fell asleep. Several hours later, Haldir slowly felt himself wake up from a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

Pain immediately shot through his entire body at even the slightest of movements, apart from one certain place. A warm weight was comfortably wrapped around his right hand and that was the only place his body didn't feel like something was stabbing him whenever he breathed. After several minutes and a few failed attempts, he finally managed to open his heavy eyelids and look around the room.

His eyes fell on his sleeping soulmate holding onto his hand and his lips slowly curled into a smile as he relaxed at seeing her. He now remembered the attack and taking a hit for his brother. He remembered his brothers carrying him to the city after healing him a bit and bandaging him up and losing consciousness on the way. The last thought he had was hoping he'd see Ríona again and now, she was here. When he had enough strength, he gently squeezed her hand and she slowly blinked as she woke up.

She looked around to see what had woken her up, until she saw Haldir watching her with a barely noticeable smile on his face. "Oh, Haldir." She breathed, standing up from the chair, putting the book away and kneeling next to his head. "Are you alright?" She asked as she gently rested her hand on his head. "I'm better now that you're here." Haldir replied, making her immediately blush. "Haldir, I'm serious." She whispered in protest.

"So was I." He said, his light blue eyes showing her how much he really meant it and she smiled again, before resting her forehead against his as she calmed herself down now that she knew he was awake. Haldir slowly lifted his uninjured arm and managed to stroke her hair. "I'm alright, my beautiful Ríona. I'm here." He whispered as he correctly sensed exactly how much his injury had scared her.

Some healers heard them talking and walked in, gently nudging Ríona out of the room to check up on him. It only took about half an hour, but for her, it felt like an eternity. She was finally allowed back in and immediately hurried back to the chair. Haldir smiled at seeing her again, lifting his hand slightly and she quickly grabbed it with both of hers. He chuckled as she lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. "You missed it when you were asleep, but I actually said something very important to you." She whispered, a bit nervous about his reaction.

"What would that be?" He asked and she smiled. "I love you." She replied and he immediately smiled at her. Elves usually took a bit longer to say it, even when being soulmatea, but he supposed it was her human background that made her say it now. "I love you too." He whispered and she beamed at him, before holding his hand against her cheek.He gently moved his fingers to stroke her skin and smiled at her.

"I missed you." He confessed and she quickly smiled back at him at hearing that. "I missed you too." She replied to reassure him his feelings were completely mutual. "So, what did I miss while I was gone?" He asked. Ríona immediately thought of the Elara she had helped and had met a couple of times since then. "It's a long story." She finally said, wondering how on earth she had to tell this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus. I had no inspiration, but here's a new chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	20. A lot of talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Two more steps.... one more.... alright, you made it!" 

"My love. I broke my arm, not my leg." Haldir said with a gentle smile as Ríona helped him up the stairs to his Talan after he was allowed to leave the healing halls after at least a week of doing nothing but lying in bed. "Well, last time I checked, you had a big gaping wound in your side, so forgive me if I'm being extra careful." She replied with a frown as she opened the door and they walked in.

He immediately smiled at that, carefully wrapping his uninjured arm around her and pulling her closer to his body. "I know, my beautiful Ríona. Thank you." He whispered to calm her down, kissing her forehead and making her smile once again at having him with her. She took a very deep breath and rested her head against his shoulder. It was in moments like this that she could remind herself that he was okay and on the mend. He still had to take it easy for a while, but he was going to be alright.

Everything would eventually fade from this unfortunate encounter, except for a rather large scar and a memory. Haldir smiled at his soulmate, caressing her hair with his normal hand as she hugged him tightly, but carefully. "It's alright, my darling. I'm here." He whispered, correctly guessing what she was thinking of and she sighed deeply in answer.

"Is every time going to be like this?" He heard her ask. "I most certainly do not hope so. Getting stabbed is a horrible experience." He retorted to try and cheer her up a bit. She pulled back and gave him a look. He simply smiled at her and she finally gave him a small smile back. "I meant the worry about whether or not you'll be alright." She said.

He smiled at those words. "I'm afraid so, my love." He muttered as she led him to the couch. She sighed in answer as they reached the couch and she helped him sit down. She immediately frowned in concern at seeing him visibly wince at sitting down. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" She asked as she sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.He stubbornly shook his head. I'm fine. I just need my beautiful soulmate here with me." He said and Ríona immediately blushed in reply, making him smile.

He decided to draw it out and kissed her hand, making her turn bright red. "Charmer." She muttered. "Traveller." He retorted, making her chuckle as she carefully leaned against his uninjured side and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "Have you seen the Elara anymore?" He asked. "You know I haven't. I have been too busy looking after your stubborn ass." She replied, making him smile.

"I still can't fully believe you actually came across and helped an Elara and that you saw it again after that. I mean some elves living here go through their entire lives without seeing them and you just come across one at least twice in your first year here." He said and she chuckled in answer, before putting on an exaggerated haughty air and shrugging.

"I'm just completely irresistible, what can I say? Just ask this one elf. What's his name again? Hildar? Hodor?" She pretended to ask, before Haldir kissed her to shut her up, not that she minded the interruption at all. Breaking apart after several seconds, he gently nudged her nose, making her laugh and sigh in contentment as she rested in his warm arms. The sound made him smile in return. His soulmate was happy. He made her happy. He tugged her just the tiniest bit closer and gently kissed her forehead.

She smiled, before closing her eyes and relaxing. "How's your sword training going?" He asked. "I'd say pretty good. Elrohir has really been training me, but I miss your way of sparring." She confessed and he chuckled, before wincing as it jostled his wound. She immediately looked up in concern, but he shook his head to wave away her worries about him. 

"When I'm all better, we'll spar again." He promised. "You won't go back immediately?" She asked. "I honestly think that if I do not sit the next shift out by myself, either lady Galadriel, one of her grandchildren, my sisters-in-law or you will force me to, so I'm not even going to try." He replied and she threw her head back with a laugh at that. "Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed. 

Calming back down after a few seconds, she tilted her head at him. "Do you think that I could join you and the other wardens eventually?" She asked and he stiffened up for a second, before wincing and sighing. "I'm not sure. New wardens are appointed through a small tournament every twenty years and the next is another five years away." He said. "Enough time to train then." She said with a smirk and he looked at her. "Why do you want to become a warden? There are other things to do here." He said

"What? Like sewing and healing? I'm sorry, love, but those aren't things for me." She said and he sighed, clearly not liking it, but conceding for now. "Why aren't there more female wardens? They could make sure that their soulmates survive." She commented. "Not everyone is as brave as you, my beautiful Ríona. Besides, even if you do not like the occupations, healers and seamstresses are still needed." He explained 

"Fair enough, but how does it feel to finally become an uncle?" She asked, changing the subject with a grin. Lasteriël had found out that she was pregnant while the men were gone and Rumíl was both overjoyed and completely terrified. "It feels good, but odd. Elves are not as fertile as humans, so every child is a blessing." He said and she beamed at him

Seeing him yawn for the umpteenth time after several minutes once they had eaten and drank something, Ríona had enough and helped him up from the couch. "Come on, bedtime." She said. "Ríona, I'm a fully grown Ellon. You can't put me to bed like a naughty Elfling." He protested. "I'm not. I'm putting you to bed like an Ellon who's severely injured and needs plenty of rest." She retorted.He sighed, but conceded as she led him to his bedroom. "Now, do you need help undressing or can you do that yourself?" Ríona asked with a wicked smile

She immediately revelled in the shocked look on his face and the slight red dusting on his cheeks. "I can do it myself, thank you." He finally replied. "Alright. I'll be in the living room. If you need anything, call." She said, only leaving after he nodded in answer. Sitting down with a book, she laughed at the utter ridiculousness of her acting like a freaking nurse.

She heard Haldir wash himself in the adjoining bathroom and furiously tried to suppress the images in her minds that thought brought up, automatically crossing her legs. Hearing him go to bed, she stood up and knocked on the door. Hearing him answer, she poked her head in and smiled at seeing him lie on his uninjured side. "Do you need anything or should I go?" She asked.

"Some company would be nice, like in the halls." He said and she smiled. While he was in the halls, she had kept him company until he fell asleep, unless she was unable to. Lying down atop the blankets at the edge, she smiled down at him and he smiled back. "Feel like I have to warn you though. If I ever join you, don't ask me to stay behind. I react badly to that." She advised. "Why is that?" He asked. "My parents." She answered after a few seconds. He immediately frowned in worry as she looked down and took a deep breath.

"It was not long after my tenth birthday. I was reading a book in my room when my mom came in and said we were taking a trip and to take the most important stuff with me. I did and we drove to another city. They stopped at a playground and put me on a bench. They told me to sit there, until they came back and I agreed. They got into the car, drove off and I never saw them again." She whispered.

Haldir reached out and touched her arm with his uninjured one, but she barely seemed to notice it, lost in thought. "I stayed there for the rest of the day, holding my pee in and ignoring my hunger and thirst as I was afraid that I was going to miss them while I was gone. It wasn't until the sun started to set that some people living around the playground called the police who took me in." She continued.

"Ríona." Haldir breathed with sympathy in his voice, but she completely pulled away from him and sat at the edge of the bed instead, her back turned to her soulmate and her hands balled into the sheets. "I never saw them again after that day, but when I was all grown up, I got in contact with my first foster mother. She told me that the police actually found my parents, but that they said they could keep me." She said, her voice cracking and tears rolling down her cheeks as old feelings were brought back up again.

She heard the sheets moving, until she felt a soft hand on her back. Turning around, she saw Haldir looking at her. "Oh, my beautiful Ríona. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He whispered and she started to cry, burying herself into his chest without hurting him. He held her as tightly as he could, stroking her hair as anger filled him. How could two parents abandon their own child?

That was when he swore never to leave Ríona behind if he could help it. He would always be there to love and cherish her. Ríona finally cried herself to sleep and Haldir managed to get an extra blanket to throw it over her. Holding her close, despite the blanket between them, he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ríona and that will never change. I promise." He whispered, before falling asleep himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	21. Feeling safe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_The next morning_

Ríona slowly woke up with a lot of blinking, feeling incredibly warm and safe. The previous night immediately came to mind and she realised that she had cried herself to sleep, feeling slightly embarrassed about it. Slowly looking up, she saw her soulmate's face. His unmoving eyes indicated that he was still asleep. She enjoyed seeing him relaxed

Looking him over for a minute, she only now noticed that his hair was fully out of its usual braids and it actually gave him something rather innocent, despite literally being a soldier and a warrior. She also noticed that despite lying on the same bed, they weren't lying underneath the same blanket, but that an extra blanket had been carefully put over her and she smiled as she knew exactly who was responsible for it and gently snuggled closer to him, reaching up and caressing his smooth cheek.

She really was lucky to have him in her life and she had a feeling that he would always be there for her. He actually really loved her and cared about her. She had revealed one of her deepest secrets, not even Arwen and her brothers knowing the full story and he had accepted it and had comforted her, not even thinking twice about it and just holding her close. 

Her actions slowly woke Haldir up and he started to blink as well. Looking down, he smiled at her and gently touched her forearm, pulling her out of her thoughts and she looked up. He smiled at her. "Hello, my beautiful Ríona." He breathed, softy caressing her arm and gripping her hand. She smiled at him. "Good morning, my love." She replied, making him beam at her. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked at her in concern and holding her tightly. She took a deep breath as she really thought about how she was feeling. "Like a big rock has just been lifted from my chest." She said and it was true. She really felt a lot lighter than before. He smiled at hearing that. "Did anyone else know this?" He asked. "Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir know a bit. I'm not sure how much lady Galadriel knows, but you're the only one here I told the full story to." She explained 

He smiled at her, touched that she had trusted him like that. "I swear on my heart that I will never leave you voluntarily. Only for duty will I leave you and even then with a heavy heart." He swore as he kissed her hand and she teared up at hearing how much he meant it. "God, I love you." She whispered. "I love you too and that will never change. I promise." He replied, before kissing her.

Breaking apart, they heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Ríona said, before getting up and walking to the door. She was still wearing the dress from the day before, so it wasn't a problem. Opening the door, she was met with a relieved Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. "There you are. We were a bit worried about you when you didn't come back, but grandmother said you were safe." Arwen said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I....I told Haldir about my parents." She told them. They immediately frowned in concern and she scratched the back of her head. "I may have cried myself to sleep, but I'm fine now. I promise." She said and they slowly nodded at that, not fully believing her, but willing to let it go. Curiosity sated for now, they hugged her tightly, before leaving again. Walking back to the bedroom, she spoke up. "It were Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. They were... worried." She said, trailing off at the end as she walked in. 

Haldir was standing in the middle of the room with only his pants on. Even though he had been in the healing halls for a few days, this was the first time she really saw what he looked like without his tunic and dear God... she liked what she saw. He was incredibly lean, but strong and had an incredibly pale skin. She of course knew all this, but seeing it like this was different.

Haldir, in the meantime, was rather enjoying this actually. It wasn't often that his soulmate was speechless. He went to grab a tunic, only to wince as his wound tugged at the movement. This snapped Ríona out of it and she quickly went to help. "How on earth did you get it off in the first place?" She muttered as she helped him. "Very carefully." He replied dryly and she gave him a look, not in the mood right now. 

He smiled at her, before the tunic was finally done. Standing very close to him, she carefully brushed his hair back and caressed his cheek. "My handsome Marchwarden." She said with a warm smile and he beamed at her at hearing her say that. "My beautiful traveler." He replied and she immediately smiled, before resting her head on his shoulder and he held her close. "Thank you for listening yesterday." She said and he chuckled. "You're very welcome, my love." He whispered with love in his eyes. 

Pulling away, Ríona played with her soulmate's hair. "May I?" She asked. Being actually allowed to braid the hair of an elf was practically the highest sign of trust they could give to someone. Ríona had been very confused when Arwen had jumped up and down in excitement when she had asked the first time. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Of course, my beautiful Ríona." He whispered, before sitting down on his bed. 

Climbing on behind him, she carefully carded her fingers through his hair out of habit more than necessity as his hair was practically perfect. "It's like silk." She commented, making him smile. Once his hair was neat(er), Ríona started to carefully braid it. She slowly started to hum a song. "What kind of song is that?" He asked. "It's a song from my world. Want to hear it?" She asked and he nodded. She took a deep breath and started to sing. 

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

She finished singing just as the braid was done. "There. Not my best work, but it should hold" She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and touched it. "Good enough." He said with a teasing smirk as he looked over his shoulder. She gave him an unamused look in return, before kissing him. She loved this feeling she had with him. The feeling of finally being safe with someone who loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will get into Haldir's recovery 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	22. Recovering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

A couple of weeks after the incident, Haldir was already back on the mend. His wound was almost closed and his arm was still healing, but would need to be unwrapped soon. He still had to be careful and not overstep his bounds. His brothers and Ríona took care of him and made sure he didn't go back to training too early. The elf himself just sighed and let it happen for now, knowing that they all meant well.

"You know, I half-expected him to complain about us treating him like a child already." Rumíl noted as he and his wife watched Haldir and Ríona spend time together on the ground from one of the trees. "I think that's mostly because Ríona is there for him. Lets be honest, my love. She's better at convincing him than either you or Orophin ever were." Lasteriël replied, leaning against his chest as she stood in his arms, Rumíl putting his hands on her stomach. He gave her a look and she simply smirked in reply.

On the ground, Ríona was helping Haldir keep his arm muscles as strong as they could while his arm was still in a sling. "You're rather good at this." He commented. "One of my better foster dads was a doctor and he really loved explaining how humans heal. He never went into gory details, but he did show some of the therapy people go through when they break a leg or an arm." She explained.

"Were there some less nice ones?" He asked in concern and she sighed deeply. "Some of the families were only in it for the extra money they got from the government while doing the bare minimum taking care of us. I almost burned myself at the age of thirteen because we had to cook dinner ourselves." She admitted. He immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She quickly squeezed back, before thinking

"There also was an exercise with a small ball that you have to carefully squeeze, but we don't have something like that here. Let's just focus on these exercises." She said, looking down at his arm as she carefully moved it back-and-forth. Haldir watched her with a smile, love in his eyes as he watched her work. He had thought that he would find it irritating that she kept such a close eye on him, but he didn't. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She blushed and looked down. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just thought you looked adorable helping me, even though elves heal faster than humans do." He replied and she quickly gave him an unamused look in return. "You'd be a good healer." A voice said suddenly and both elves immediately shot up at hearing it, Haldir wincing in pain as the harsh movement tugged his still healing wound. Ríona quickly supported him as the owner of the voice smiled at him.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to mean to scare you." Lady Galadriel said calmly with a smile. "No. It wasn't your fault, my lady. We should have paid attention." Haldir said politely, wrapping his good arm around his soulmate. Galadriel chuckled at that, before turning to Ríona. "As I said, you would be a good healer." She said. "Thank you, my lady, but a healer is not where my interests lie." She said. 

"Yes. I heard that you want to be a border warden, but tell me: when was the last time you trained?" Galadriel asked. "A day before Haldir returned." Ríona sheepishly admitted after a few seconds. "Ríona." Haldir began and she held up her hands in surrender. "I know, I know. I tried practising while you were with your brothers. I really did, but I was so distracted that Elladan sent me home for my own safety." She said."Well, maybe if Haldir comes and watch, you will not be as distracted." Galadriel suggested with a knowing smile.

Haldir immediately agreed with her. Ríona sighed. "Well, I'm wearing a tunic anyway. Let me get my sword." She said, just before Orophin, Irinia, Rumíl and Lasteriël arrived, Orophin carrying a familiar sword. "No need, my friend." He said, handing the sword to her arms she took it over with a sigh. "Follow me." She said resignedly, walking towards the training field. Every single elf standing there followed her.

Arriving at the training field, Orophin went to stand right across Ríona. "I hope you don't mind if I'm your partner this time." He said. "I'm alright with it. Is your brother?" She asked teasingly, smirking at her soulmate, who immediately smirked back. Pulling their weapons, the two attacked each other. Orophin held back for a while, before noticing that Ríona was already pretty good and pushed a bit harder. 

All in all, it took Orophin about half-an-hour to finally defeat her and knock her down. "Well done. By the time the new wardens are selected, I think you actually make a fair chance to make it." He said as he helped her back up on her feet. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." She replied. "Considering you have only been... training for a few years, I would consider it the former." Haldir commented, remembering just in time that his brothers didn't know the truth about where Ríona originally came from.

He was not going to tell them without her permission. Ríona smiled at him, knowing what he was doing. "Then I'll take it as one." She said with a chuckle and Orophin laughed as well, patting her shoulder. "You've only been training for a few years? What have you been doing in the other centuries of your life? Rumíl asked. "Everything and nothing. I was not sure what I wanted to do, so I tried a lot in Imladris and now here." She said. 

Giving Haldir a look, he gave her a slight, but impressed nod at how fast she came up with that. "Seems fair and if you do get selected, I do hope you'll be able to keep our brother under control better than we can." Rumíl said. "If I wasn't healing now, brother, I would have tackled you." Haldir commented as Ríona, Irina, Lasteriël and Galadriel all shared a look and a smile at their antics, before the former led her soulmate away after saying goodbye. 

A few days later, Rumíl and Orophin had to finally return to the border. "Look after him for us." Orophin ordered as they said goodbye to Haldir and Ríona as the former was staying behind this time. "I promise. Be careful." She said and he nodded as Rumíl promised Lasteriël that he would be back soon. Now that he had a baby on the way, he was allowed to shift his time at the border a bit to allow for more time with his family."Just so you know: this is what it feels like every time you leave." Ríona quietly whispered to Haldir as the group of soldiers left.

Orophin was leading them this time in his brother's absence. Haldir immediately nodded in understanding, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently for comfort. "They'll be fine. They're as strong as you." She commented, squeezing his hand back in return and he gave her a tight smile as he watched his brothers walk towards danger. They quietly left the place once the group was out of sight.

A few weeks after that, Haldir was completely healed, but Galadriel had ordered him to stay. Right now, he was sitting on his couch, reading a book while Ríona, surprisingly, was sitting rather far from him, sketching in her drawing pad. "What are you doing?" He finally asked after a while. "I saw a pretty beautiful sight today and I'm trying to draw it, so don't interrupt me and keep reading." She replied. He chuckled, before continuing to read.

After a few more minutes, she was done and showed it to him. "Love, this is a drawing of me." He said at the well-made drawing of him reading. "Well, you're a pretty beautiful sight to me." She said and he smiled at her, before caressing her cheek and kissing her. She returned the gesture, before breaking apart and hugging him. Soon, he was going back to the border, so she was going to enjoy every moment with him while she could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	23. Separated again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

By the time Haldir was ready to join his brothers at the borders again, it was already the new year and Ríona had been living in the forest for almost a year. She had no idea that her life could change so much in a year. A year ago, she only had Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindel and Lothariël as her friends. Now, she had her own soulmate, his brothers and sisters-in-law and even lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel 

Haldir was fully healed by now and the couple was often found sparring together on the training fields, training the woman with her sword. She was slowly getting better at it and he grinned at her proudly the first time they ended in a stalemate at the end. He had been going easy on her as otherwise, he would've beaten her in an instant, but it was still impressive how she was growing in skill, power and speed. The next time they trained, he went a bit harder and she was back at the beginning as she had to train harder again too 

"We really need to find you someone to train you while I'm gone and lords Elladan and Elrohir are somewhere else or back home in Imladris." He said as they took a small break one day, sitting underneath a tree with their arms wrapped around each other. "I guess, but I don't really feel comfortable sparring with someone I don't know." She muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

"I know, my beautiful Ríona, but I'm afraid that you will have to get to know someone to make sure you don't falter. If you want to join the wardens in a few years, you'll have to keep training, even when I'm or lords Elladan and Elrohir aren't here." He said, kissing her temple and she sighed deeply, knowing he was right and burrowed herself into his side. One of the advantages of being an elf was that she didn't feel cold as much. 

That didn't mean she didn't use the nice opportunity to snuggle closer to her soulmate and smile when he immediately pulled her closer to his body and held her tightly. Who knew that behind the stoic Marchwarden was such a sweet cuddlebug? "Ríona, you told me that I was a minor character in those books of yours several months ago. What's my role exactly?" He asked and it took all her willpower not to flinch. "You lead an important group of people in and out of this forest and that's pretty much it." She said, not really lying. 

That was his role in the book. He didn't need to know about what happened in the movies. "Wow, that really is a small role. You must have been wondering who in earth I was when we met and once you were finally done panicking." He said and they both laughed. "Well, just before you said the words and I panicked, I was more thinking along the lines of "helloooooooooo nurse." She replied and he gave her an amused look.

"It's from a cartoon when I was very small. Whenever the main cartoon characters saw a beautiful woman in the boys' cases and a handsome man in the girl's case, they always say that as a running gag." She explained and he laughed. "Well, I'll take that as a huge compliment then." He said with a warm smile, nuzzling her temple and she laughed again, before calming down and closing her eyes to rest. 

A few days later, Haldir introduced his soulmate to Hadron. He was one of the wardens acting as the last line of defence in the city and had agreed to help train Ríona for when no one else could. He was a kind, but strict ellon and had a sense of humour that Ríona could appreciate. "Does he have a wife?" She asked Haldir teasingly after Hadron had left and he glared at her. "Yes, he does. Otherwise, I wouldn't have chosen him." He answered and she laughed. "Haldir, I'm not going to cheat on you." She said and he sighed. 

"I know, but it still calms me that you are with a happily married ellon. A couple of centuries ago, there was a warden who tried to seduce the wife of another elf. He was convinced that the Valar were wrong in not giving them each other's marks and was convinced that they were meant for each other. He actually tried to force a kiss on her when Orophin saw it and intervened, punching him in the face." He told her. 

"Why would he.... it was Irinia, wasn't it?" Ríona asked and he nodded. "Don't tell her I told you this. She hates the subject." He whispered and she mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key, making him laugh again. "What happened to the bastard?" She asked. "He was banished from here. Last thing I heard is that he now lives in king Thranduil's realm. His own soulmate felt disgraced and left for Valinor." He said. 

"Poor thing." Ríona softly muttered with pity at hearing that and he immediately smiled and nodded in agreement. "I do most sincerely hope that Liríon will never return to this forest or I think that Orophin might actually kill him if he's stupid enough to come here again." He continued with a dark look on his face, showing that he'd probably let his brother do just that. She quickly grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it to calm him down. He took a deep breath and smiled again at her, kissing her temple as they walked on in peace.

One night, they were sitting on the couch in his home, him sitting along the length of it with his unclad feet in her lap. She was reading a book, when her hand accidentally stroked the soles of his feet and he gave a jerk. They both stilled in surprise, before Ríona threw the book aside. He tried to pull his feet back, but it was too late as she had a tight grip on his ankle and was currently busy tickling his feet. 

"Ríona! Stop it!" He shouted between laughs and she simply redoubled her efforts in return. He really tried to free himself without hurting her and accidentally fell off the couch, taking her with him and her landing on top of him. They both laughed until they cried as a returned Orophin briefly looked inside through the window at hearing the noise. He smiled at seeing his brother so happy and quickly walked on

Eventually, in February, the time came for Haldir to leave again. He had now spent more than four months with his soulmate and he still didn't feel like he had enough, but he suspected that it would always feel like that, especially as they grew closer. He and Ríona hugged each other tightly, neither wanting to let the other one go. "I will see you in two months, my darling." He said, lay Galadriel having recently changed the shift times for the groups of wardens so they spent two months at the border and two months in the city. 

She simply nodded in answer, before pulling back and gently cupping his face. She took everything in, from the way his blue eyes seemed to look like silver if the light hit them right, to the way his lips curled whenever he smiled even the tiniest bit. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He quickly returned the gesture and held her close. "I love you, Haldir." She whispered as they broke apart and he smiled. 

"I love you too. I will think of you during every moment of the day." He replied. "If we're lucky, you won't have to in a few years. I'll come with you." She said and he smiled, having come to terms with her desire to join him, no matter how much it scared him to know that she would be in danger. When it was time to go, he held both her hands and kissed her knuckles, before finally pulling away and walking off with the others. 

Ríona silently watched him go with pain in her heart, before walking away once the group was finally out of her sight. Arwen had actually refused to come with her this time as she had thought that the couple deserved to have the time alone. As thankful as she was for that decision, it did really hammer in how it would feel for her her when she had to let him go on her own when they left to go back home again. It wouldn't happen for a while as they had decided to stay for at least a few more months, but still.

A few days later, she went out riding again, having done so with Haldir a few times, but without seeing the Elara at all. Riding for a few hours through the forest, she heard familiar hoofbeats apart from her horse approaching her and stopped it. Sure enough, the Elara soon appeared with a long white branch with beautiful golden flowers in its mouth. "There you are. I haven't seen you in a while." She's said

It tilted its head in a way that was almost like a raise of an eyebrow and she sighed. "Yes, I know. I haven't visited in a while either, but my soulmate was badly injured. An orc got him and he broke his arm as well as gained a big wound in his side." She explained and the Elara snorted angrily. "I know. Orcs are so despicable." She agreed, digging into her saddlebags and fishing a golden apple out of it.

The Elara immediately perked up at seeing it, making her smile at seeing it as she held it out to it. The Elara slowly walked closer to her and carefully held out its head with the beautiful branch as if wanting to give it to her. "Why thank you." She said gratefully as she took it over and it quickly ate the apple. She smiled again and carefully touched the side of its head. Unlike the first time they met, it let her this time, a soft snort leaving it again. She smiled, before looking at the already setting sun with a small frown.

"I better get home before dark, or they will get all worried about me again. Do you want the branch back?" She asked and it shook its head, giving her a careful nudge while being wary of its antlers and leaving. Humming, she went back home and walked up the stairs to the big Talan just as the sun fully set. Walking in, she stiffened up in fear at seeing who was talking to lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel: Saruman the White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	24. Wizards and truths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

"Oh, Ríona. You're back early." Lady Galadriel said at noticing her standing there and her panicked look. "Well, it was already getting dark." Ríona said, trying to calm herself down as Saruman turned to her as well. "Who's this?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "This is Ríona. She is a very good friend of my grandchildren. Ríona, this is Saruman the White. The most powerful of wizards." Galadriel said.

Ríona quickly dipped into a curtsey and Saruman gave her a short nod. "Ríona, why don't you go and freshen up before dinner." Celeborn said as an excuse to get her out of the room. "Yes, my lord." She said, bowing again and quickly leaving the room. Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath and sank down to the ground in relief. "Ríona?" She heard a voice ask. Looking up, she saw Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir looking at her in worry. "Did Saruman do anything to you? Did he say anything?" Arwen asked in concern

"No, your grandfather gave me an excuse to leave the room before he could ask anything. It helped that I was dressed like an ordinary elf." Ríona said as she stood back up. "He's the reason grandmother and father aren't allowed to tell Gandalf about your true origins isn't he?" Elrohir asked and Ríona sighed, before nodding in answer. "When does he start working for..... him?" Elladan asked slowly. 

"I'm not sure. I don't think for another couple of centuries, but I'm not going to tell Dracula the truth." Ríona muttered rubbing her eyes. "Where did you get that branch?" Arwen suddenly asked, looking down at the branch in Ríona's hands. "The Elara gave it to me and refused to take it back." She answered, looking at it as well. "It's a beautiful thing, but why would it give this to you?" Elrohir asked. 

"Beats me." Ríona muttered, gently putting it against the wall next to her bed. She, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir kept talking for a few more minutes, until lady Galadriel carefully walked into the room. "We're sorry you were surprised, Ríona. Saruman gave no warning ahead." She said with a warm smile. "That's okay, but I met my hooved friend today again and they gave me this." Ríona replied, holding up the branch. "Extraordinary." The lady Galadriel breathed as she took the branch over and inspected it. "Did they try to take it back?" She asked. 

"I tried to give it back, but they refused." Ríona answered and lady Galadriel smiled at her. "Indeed. It is very impressive to get this so soon. It reminds me of when I was offered one." She said, looking at the branch. "Wait, what do you mean?" Arwen asked. "Being given this branch means that you've won the Elara's trust and that it will offer its services whenever they are needed." Lady Galadriel said with another smile. 

"Already? I've literally only known it for a few months." Ríona said. "I'm sure that the fact that you helped them accelerated it. It would ve died a lot faster if the thorn branch had stayed in its leg. Thanks to Ríona, that branch is gone and the leg is healed. One thing you can say about our dear friends is that they'll remember every good deed people did to them and will repay it." Lady Galadriel said. "I guess that's true." Elladan conceded.

Saruman stayed in the Golden Wood for a few more days, during which Ríona kept herself completely to the background and didn't say much while in his presence. It seemed respectful to most, but only lady Galadriel, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir noticed the small tinge of fear that went in her every action and how carefully she chose her words when spoken to. Compared to the loudmouthed, energetic woman that they knew, this change was terrifying to witness. Even Irinia and Lasteriël noticed the change and were worried

Even when Saruman left, it took a couple of days for Ríona to fully come back to herself. She really made sure that he was truly gone, before starting to speak more freely. The three children of Elrond also noticed that she often looked in the direction of where Haldir was with a worried expression. One day, Arwen suddenly came to a horrifying conclusion that could explain it and got her brothers together.

"I think I know why she's so worried these past few days. We all know what happens to Haldir in those movies of hers: he dies in a battle against specifically bred "super orcs" as she calls them, correct?" She asked and her brothers nodded. "The thing is: she never told us who bred those orcs. We just assumed it was Sauron." She continued and both Elladan and Elrohir widened their eyes as they realised it as well. 

"Saruman might become responsible for Haldir's death." Elladan muttered in horror. "If he dies, because Ríona seems pretty determined to keep that from happening." Elrohir said in return. "Do you think that's the reason she wants to train so badly? To protect him from his death?" Arwen asked. "It could be. It certainly explains a lot but I don't see why she starts now as she told us the big events that include that battle won't happen for another couple of centuries." Elrohir answered.,"Perhaps, she wants to make sure he even gets to that point." Elladan said.

"Being a Marchwarden, his life is on the line every two months now. He's the first line of defence and she already has seen what could happen. I know I too would want to protect my own soulmate personally after seeing the wound Haldir got on his last shift. He got lucky, but what happens if that luck runs out one day? She wants to prevent that" Elladan said. "That does sound like her." Arwen said and Elrohir agreed with her.

In the meantime, Ríona was trying to find the Elara with the branch. She eventually came across it after at least three hours of looking and it tilted its head at her. "Lady Galadriel told me what you giving me this branch means. Are you absolutely sure about this?" She asked and the Elara gave her a nod. "Why? Why me? You could've chosen any other elf." She said and the Elara stomped with its previous injured leg?

"Really? Because I helped you with your leg a few months ago? That was just a simple good deed. You didn't have to offer your services to me." Ríona said as she got off her horse and walked towards it. The Elara snorted and gently nudged her chest with its nose, right where her heart was. "My heart? Is it really pure or some fairytale thing?" She asked and it snorted again. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Nothing I'll say will change your mind, will it?" She asked and it shook its head. She sighed again.

"Alright, I guess that if we will work together from now on, I really have to know if you're a he or a she. I'm not calling you an "it" anymore." She said, briefly looking underneath. "Okay, you're definitely a him." She said and he moved his head as if to indicate its massive antlers. "Well, I didn't know if the females had antlers as well, alright?" She asked and he snorted in what honestly sounded like a conceding way.

She sighed again, before he kneeled down on the ground and indicated for her to climb on. "Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. Climbing onto his back, the Elara stood up and started to walk. Ríona held onto some outgrowths of the antlers on his neck as she got used to sitting on a very different body than that of a horse. They walked a few circles around the open spot, before the Elara started to speed up. 

Ríona held on for dear life as the Elara was as high as a Shire horse back home. Sensing that she was a bit nervous, he stopped and kneeled down again. "Thanks. I don't think I'm ready to go in full sprint yet." She said, getting off and patting the side of his neck. He nodded as he stood back up and ran away again after getting a nod from her. Watching the majestic animal disappear, she smiled to herself. "A powerful creature like that and it wants to be my friend. Unbelievable." She said as she got onto her horse and rode off as well. 

Weeks passed and before they knew it, Haldir and his group returned for their break. The Marchwarden was surprised when, rather than standing a bit behind and let him come to her like she always did, Ríona was just as enthusiastic as some of the other women as she ran and jumped into his arms. "Woah there. The Ríona I know never jumps into my arms. Did someone lose an elleth?" He asked his brothers jokingly and they all laughed.

"I just missed you." Ríona said, holding him tightly and clutching his tunic in her hands. "I missed you too." He said with a smile, holding her close and cradling her head. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Saruman hadn't gotten him. She knew that he supposedly wasn't evil yet, but she couldn't help it. She pulled back and smiled, before kissing him. Haldir was safely back home and that was the most important thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	25. Sunlit meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

"Can I open my eyes yet?" 

"No, my beautiful Ríona. Not yet." Haldir said with a warm smile on his face as he carefully led his blindfolded soulmate onwards into the forest, holding both her hands. He was finally home again after spending two months at the border and couldn't wait to catch up with her. He had gotten an nice idea a few days ago and had put it up. He couldn't wait to see her reaction

"If you say so." Ríona sighed in frustration at not being able to see and he chuckled in answer as he squeezed her hands, kissing her knuckles for a second to reassure her that she was safe with him, even though she already knew that. It had been about three years since they had met and Ríona had officially settled in the forest, even when Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir eventually left without her to go back home to Imladris. Hadron had been training her while he was at the borders and she was slowly becoming a natural 

It was just two more years until the next warden tournament and he had a good feeling about it. He smiled at her as he slowly led her into a certain meadow, making sure she didn't trip over anything by warning her when she came across roots. They had ridden most of the way there, but had dismounted a few metres back and Haldir had blindfolded his soulmate then so she wouldn't see where they were going.

"We're almost there, my darling." He promised and she immediately smiled at him. "Finally." She muttered He laughed and stopped walking. Keeping in physical contact with Ríona, he walked around her and finally untied the blindfold, wrapping his arms around her from behind once she had done so. Blinking briefly against the sudden light, she stared at the sight in front of her.

It was the very same meadow where she and Haldir had their very first real conversation after she had tried to avoid him and after they were both tricked into talking by Arwen and his brothers. The flowers were in bloom once again and a picnic basket was waiting for them right in the middle of it and she smiled at it, before turning her head towards her soulmate. Haldir was watching her reaction with a soft smile on his face. "I love it." She whispered, resting her forehead against his for a few minutes and he chuckled.

"I'm glad, my beautiful Ríona." He said in relief as he kissed her forehead, before pulling back and leading her to the picnic basket. It was completely filled with their favourite foods and they absolutely enjoyed it. "How did you get this all prepared?" She asked. "Orophin brought it here early in the morning and kept an eye on it for a while" He explained. "Remind me to thank him later." She replied and he nodded.

Once they were done eating for the time being, they quickly got the horses from where they had tied them around a tree and brought them closer to the meadow, leaving them both free to roam and eat as well. Eventually lying down on the ground with her head in her soulmate's lap, Ríona closed her eyes and sighed deeply as he slowly stroked her hair with one hand.

The other one first drew nonsensical figures on her arm, until they decide to make some silly game from it. He had to write something with his finger on her arm and she had to guess what it was. Some of her guesses were absolutely ridiculous and made them laugh out loud at how completely wrong she was. Eventually, he wrote one final thing on her arm and she quickly smiled up at him. "I love you too, my brave Haldir." She said, making him smile back at her as he caressed her face. She immediately leaned into his touch.

She hummed a song underneath her breath as she grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. "Which song is that?" He asked. Ríona had taught him several songs from her world in the past few years, but he still learned new ones every time. "It's from a movie called "Cinderella It's about how dreams are wishes." She explained. "Can you sing it?" He asked and she nodded, starting to sing

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Haldir had his eyes closed as the song finished and smiled down at her. "That was beautiful, my darling." He praised her and she beamed at him as she sat up from her spot. Looking at her messy braid, she sighed and undid it. "Do you need me to braid it?" He asked and she nodded, turning her back to her soulmate and feeling him gently start to braid her hair.

She frowned at hearing the sound of flowers getting picked, but he told her not to move her head, lest the braid became undone and she listened. The feeling of her soulmate carding his fingers through her hair and braiding it, made her almost melt into his touch. He was eventually done and she moved the braid over her shoulder, admiring it. She didn't pay attention to what Haldir was doing, until she felt something soft be put on her head and she realised that Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlòrien, had made her a flower crown.

"There, now you look like the princess I see you as." He said and she immediately blushed in answer. Even after three years of knowing him, she still wasn't completely used to him complimenting her at times. He chuckled before she leaned against him and simply watched the flowers around them and the insects flying around looking for nectar.

Hours passed and evening fell, fireflies slowly starting to appear all around them. After a few minutes, Haldir looked at her and chuckled at seeing one firefly land on her nose and Ríona cross her eyes to look at it. Some other fireflies landed in the flowers around her head, making it seem like her crown was glowing. She smiled at him and he beamed back. 

After a while, they went back home and separated "How was it?" Rúmil asked, holding his young daughter. "It was really nice. She loved it" Haldir said with a smile and his brother smiled back "Don't answer this if you don't want to, but how come you haven't proposed yet? It took me two-and-a-half years or are you like Orophin, who took seven years? " He asked. Haldir chuckled. "I'm not waiting that long, but at least until the tournament is over. She'll probably already get some comments about being my soulmate. It would be even worse if she was my wife." He explained

His brother had to admit it made sense. "Fair enough, but there's something else you have to know." He said and Haldir looked up. "King Thranduil is coming for a diplomatic mission and he's in the royal guard. Lady Galadriel has asked you me and Orophin not to kill him, but also asked you to never leave Ríona alone with him after his actions." He said and Haldir's face darkened. "Oh, don't worry. She won't be." He promised 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while. I hit writer's block
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	26. A royal visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Haldir, what's going on?" 

The ellon in question immediately looked up from where he was reading a book on the couch at hearing his soulmate's voice and saw her leaning against the doorway of his home, watching him. Her arms were crossed in front of her and there was a frown on her face. "Nothing, my beautiful Ríona. Why do you ask?" He asked in return, but she didn't buy it.

"Because you've been incredibly quiet and tense ever since we came back from the picnic yesterday and it's honestly scaring me." She replied in her own, blunt way and he sighed deeply, putting the book down and opening one arm towards her. She immediately sat down next to him on the couch and snuggled closer as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to make you feel scared." He whispered, nuzzling her hair. "What's wrong, then. Tell me. I want to help you." She said, looking up at him and he sighed again. 

"Remember a few years ago when I was recovering from that wound and I told you about the ellon who tried to kiss Irinia in the delusion that they were each other's soulmates?" He asked. "Yeah. Orophin punched him in the face and he was banished from the realm while his poor actual soulmate went to Valinor in disgrace." Ríona said, thinking deeply for a few minutes and he nodded

"Well, he's now in the official royal guard of King Thranduil and his son, who are actually visiting the realm in a few days time for a business visit and he will be there as well." He explained, pulling his soulmate even closer to him. He was not going to let history repeat itself. He would protect his soulmate from the disgusting ellon if he hadn't changed his ways in the meantime.

"Cool." Ríona said excitedly and he looked down at her in shock. She looked back up at him with a grin and a gleam in her eyes. "Free target practice." She continued and he threw his head back as he let out a laugh. "Oh, Ríona. You are absolutely wicked." He said while still laughing and she grinned at him, happy to have gotten him out of that solemn state. "You love me anyway." She said smugly and he grinned at her." You're lucky that I do." He answered as he calmed down and kissed her. They forgot about the visit for a while. 

A few days later, Ríona walked out of her home in her best dress. Since she was now officially living in the forest, she had gotten her own home so she wouldn't have to stay with lady Galadriel anymore. The Lord and lady didn't mind her staying over, but she really preferred to have her own space. Therefore, she now had her own personal talan close to her soulmate's home. 

Haldir himself was waiting for her right outside her home and immediately smiled at seeing her, briefly looking her up-and-down at seeing her dress. Seeing the love in his eyes when he looked at her still made her blush to this day. He gently offered her his arm and she took it as he led her to where all the other elves were waiting to welcome the royal party from Mirkwood to Lothlòrien 

As they were walking towards the meeting place, she still felt how incredibly tense he was and squeezed his arm to try and comfort him. He took a deep breath and covered her hand with his free one, squeezing it back to reassure her he was alright. She didn't fully believe him, but let it go for now as Rúmil and Orophin joined them as well with their families. Poor Irinia looked even more tense and uncomfortable than all three of the men combined and Ríona couldn't blame her. She would be too if she had been in the same situation.

Eventually, they were standing on a bridge overlooking the main open spot right in front of the tree holding the home of lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn, the same place where Ríona always said goodbye to Haldir before he left for another shift at the borders. Every elf living in the capital of the elven realm was standing on other bridges or stairs surrounding the place. 

Lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn were already there, standing in front of their tree to welcome the last royal elven family left in Middle-Earth to their realm. They actually were standing not very far from where Ríona, Haldir, his brothers and their wives and daughter were standing. Ríona wondered if king Thranduil was as cold as she remembered him to be in the Hobbit movies. She personally hoped that if he was, she'd never be in the same room as him. She'd probably spill all her secrets if he just looked at her. He was just so intimidating 

Her attention was suddenly pulled by a group of elven soldiers slowly walking into the open spot beneath them. She was so used to the silvery grey of the tunics of Haldir and his men that the green and brown of the Mirkwood guards was something she had to get used to. The guards were surrounding two figures who had platinum blond hair and she didn't have to guess who they were

"Do they look like they do in your world?" Haldir asked quietly as lord Celeborn loudly welcomed Thranduil and Legolas to Lothlòrien, making sure his brothers didn't hear as they still didn't know and she nodded. She then looked over the guards and wondered which one was the bastard Liríon. It would be nice to know who she had to avoid during the visit

She saw one ellon standing in the guard looking around himself in the open spot for several seconds, before looking in their direction and smirking upwards as he saw someone close to her. Subtly glancing to the side in the direction he was looking, she saw Irinia and Orophin glaring at him and immediately knew that was him. She saw look at her next and look her up-and-down like Haldir had just a few minutes ago, but where her soulmate's gaze always made her feel warm, safe and loved, this one just made her feel extremely uncomfortable 

Liríon smirked at seeing her standing there, before the royal party went to where they were staying and the elves dispersed. "I don't like him." Ríona immediately muttered as they walked away. She shivered and Haldir wrapped his arm around her. He had seen the smirk as well and it had taken all his self-control not to kill him right then and there.

Ríona was his soulmate and he wasn't going to let Liríon close to her. That night, there was a great feast to officially welcome the king to Lothlòrien and his son. This time, Haldir was the one personally escorting Ríona to the feast and he held onto her tightly as they walked in, looking around the room for Liríon. She smiled at him as she sat down at the table with him and his brothers.

She had decided to stay with them for the time being as she didn't know how she'd act around king Thranduil and Prince Legolas right now. She'd love to meet the latter as he was one of her favourite characters, but she'd see what she'd do. She squeezed her soulmate's hand at feeling how tense he was and he gave her a tiny smile as he squeezed back, lifting their entwined hands and kissing her knuckles as he looked her straight in the eyes. She immediately blushed in answer, not noticing the two grey eyes watching them with scorn. She eventually went to get a drink.

"Hello, there." A voice said and she looked up to see who she was suspecting was Liríon smiling at her. "Hello." She said shortly as she looked back down and poured her drink. She decided to give him as minimal attention as possible. "My name is Liríon. What is your name?" He asked. ' _Is this guy blind to not see my glowing mark? Or half human as he's so desperate to have another partner'_ She thought. 

"Calandil." She answered with a fake smile before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Care for a dance, my love?" Haldir asked. "I'd love to." She answered, before both ellyn glared at each other. "Haldir." Liríon said coldly, looking the ellon up-and-down. "Liríon. I heard you were coming back." Haldir replied in the same tone, tucking Ríona's hand in the crook of his arm in a clearly protective manner

He saw that Liríon immediately noticed this gesture as well as their glowing marks and smirked at it, before he looked at Ríona. "I see you've met my lovely soulmate, Calandil." He said, having heard Ríona giving him her fake name as he gently lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, making her blush once again. "Yes, I have. I thought you didn't have a mark." Liríon said. "The Valar decided to be kind." Haldir said coolly, before he greeted his former colleague and he led his soulmate out to the dance floor, away from the soulmate 

"Thank you." She whispered and he immediately smiled at her. "You're very welcome, my beautiful Ríona." He breathed to make sure that Liríon didn't hear them as they got ready and danced on the music. They both forgot about the world around them. "You look absolutely stunning, my darling." He whispered and she beamed at him, resting her forehead against his as they danced on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	27. Sparring with a prince

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

The next few days were full of tension as Haldir did his best to keep his soulmate away from Liríon. Seeing her soulmate scowl so much really didn't make Ríona that happy either and one day, she had enough. They were snuggling together on her balcony and she was telling a funny story about what happened to her the day before, but she noticed he was barely paying attention to anything she said 

On the contrary, he was glaring at something below them. Following his eyeline, she sighed at seeing Liríon walking there, clearly going to his guest talan after training. She reached out and tightly grabbed his hands, finally pulling his attention again and away from the banished ellon. "Darling, he's not going to try to do anything with me. I'll kick his fucking ass myself if he tries." She told him and he gave her a very dry grin in return as he looked down at where her hands were holding his, caressing her knuckles with his thumb

"I know, my beautiful Ríona. I just hate the fact that he's back after trying to hurt my family in the worst way possible and he knows it. My brothers and I were training the other day and he came to watch. He asked if we were that weak in bed and then laughed at me when he realised we hadn't done it yet." He growled. "Well, yeah. We're not married yet. Are you sure he's an elf?" She asked and he chuckled 

"Last time I checked: he was." He said, gently turning her left hand around so her palm was facing up and putting it against his cheek, kissing it. She smiled at him. "I know what might cheer you up." She said, making him look up at her. "You. Me. Sparring match. Tomorrow morning eleven o clock at the training's field." She continued and he grinned. "Deal." He replied, before kissing her to seal it and not knowing they'd been heard

The next morning, Ríona arrived at the training field for their sparring match, but her soulmate was nowhere to be found in the abandoned field. "I must be early. Oh, well. More time for me to train." She muttered to herself as she went to the shooting range first. Aiming her first arrow, she suddenly noticed Liríon watching her from a bridge nearby, the same bridge she and Arwen had stood up three years ago to watch Haldir train with his men. Liríon smirked at her, before quickly walking on. She shook it off and aimed again.

Aiming her fourth arrow after several minutes and letting it fly to hit the bullseye once again, she jumped at suddenly hearing a voice behind her. "Very good shot on that one." Legolas remarked and she quickly whirled around and stood at attention, which Haldir had taught her was the correct way for a soldier to greet the prince or someone else of royalty. "Prince Legolas." She greeted, bowing her head in respect.

He nodded back at her in acknowledgement, before tilting his head. "You're a warden?" He asked. "Not yet, Your Highness. I'm aiming to become one though. I'm planning to enter the tournament in two years." She answered honestly and he nodded again. "Well, I can see that you are very deadly with a bow and arrows, but how are your combat skills?" He asked, walking around her to see her stance.

"Marchwarden Haldir has been training personally as has lord Elrohir of Imladris when I lived there and I have managed to beat them a few times, although they were very likely going easy on me." She answered and he nodded once, knowing from personal experience that beating Elrohir was most certainly no easy feat, even if he was going easy on her. "What's your name?" He asked. "Ríona, Your Highness." She replied. "That's a very beautiful name. What does it mean?" He asked. "It means "pure." She answered, having looked the meaning up once

He smiled at her and unlike with Liríon, she felt comfortable with the prince. He was not her soulmate, but she could sense that he had no ulterior motives talking to her. Just making conversation with someone he hadn't met before. "Do you mind having a different partner for once?" He asked. "Well, my soulmate isn't here yet, so I'd be honoured, Your highness." She said with another bow as she put her bow and arrows away. 

Getting ready, they started to attack each other. Ríona managed to dodge and block several of the prince's hits and even managed to land a few hits. Legolas grunted at a particularly harsh one to his chest, briefly knocking the air out of him. "That was a very good one." He commented and she grinned at him. "Thank you, Your highness." She replied. "Call me "Legolas." I get enough of that "Your Highness" back home." He said

"It's only proper." She protested as she barely managed to block another hit from his arm with hers. "Alright, call me "prince Legolas" if you must, but no "Your Highness" anymore." He replied and she agreed. She thought it odd that he was so nice to her as in the hobbit movies, he was a bit of a snobbish prick and more like his father. Then again, he was dealing with some very stubborn dwarves pre-Gimli in those movies who had gotten into his home, so she guessed she could understand it in some aspects

A snap of a twig breaking underneath someone's foot made them both stop and look up to see Liríon standing there in what Ríona assumed were Mirkwood training clothes. He seemed very surprised to see her there, even though they had just seen each other from a distance. Ríona then realised he was very likely surprised to see Legolas with her. "Prince Legolas. I did not expect to see you here." He said, confirming her thoughts.

"I saw this lovely woman training all alone and asked if she needed a partner. If you need a partner too, I'm afraid that you will need to find yourself a tree." Legolas explained and Ríona suppressed a snort in answer. "Well, it is rather odd. Normally, there are several elves training here, but none now. Do you think we're missing something important?" She asked. "Not unless I'm missing it as well." Legolas answered.

"Trust me, if I missed anything important, we would know immediately." He continued, patting her on the shoulder and she smiled. "Thank you prince Legolas." She replied and he gave her a crooked smile. "See? That wasn't so hard." He joked and she giggled, before they continued with sparring. With no available partner, Liríon went to the shooting range instead, but Ríona noticed him giving them several glances. "Do you need any help, Calandil?" He asked when Legolas had her in a headlock. "Calandil?" Legolas asked quietly in confusion 

"He was slightly annoying me when we first met, so I gave him a fake name." Ríona muttered, making sure Liríon didn't hear them. "Sensible." The prince commented as Ríona tapped him on the arm to indicate she gave up fighting. "I have to say I am very impressed. If you continue on like this, I am most certain that you will have a very good chance of winning the tournament." Legolas said as he let her go.

""A very good chance?"" Ríona asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, it wouldn't do you any good to give you too much confidence." He replied cheekily and she immediately laughed in answer as a frantic Haldir finally reached the field as well, panting slightly from the running he had done. "Ah, there you are Haldir. I thought you wouldn't make it." She said with a smile, going towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry for being late, my darling. An old friend of mine who now lives in Greenwood engaged me into conversation and I only just managed to wrap it up." He said, holding her tightly for a minute. "You're here now and prince Legolas has been very nice company in your absence." She said, gesturing to the last elven prince left in Middle-Earth. "Thank you, prince Legolas." Haldir said gratefully. "You are very welcome, Marchwarden Haldir. You have trained a very strong candidate for the warden position." Legolas answered 

"I'm sure that the beautiful realm of Lothlórien will be much safer with her guarding its borders in the very near future." He continued with a warm smile and Ríona immediately puffed her chest out in pride at the praise and Haldir smiled proudly at her as well, before the prince turned towards Liríon. "Liríon, you're training with me." He ordered, correctly guessing that the couple would want to train with each other.

The Marchwarden immediately looked at Liríon with narrowed eyes. Liríon quickly glowered back at him as he went to join Legolas. Both pairs sparred together, before Ríona's stomach made a rather loud sound and the elleth turned red in embarrassment. Haldir smiled at her and stopped attacking her. "I think it's time that we went to eat something for a late lunch, don't you?" He asked and she's immediately nodded 

Bowing towards Legolas in respect once more, Haldir quickly held out his arm to his soulmate and she took it after grabbing her bow and arrows again. They finally left the training field together, talking happily with each other. "Did he do anything?" The Marchwarden asked as soon as they were out of hearing range. "Who? Prince Legolas? No, he was very sweet and friendly." Ríona answered and he gave her a look. "I didn't mean him and you know it." He said and she smiled, turning to completely face him.

Legolas was already with me when he arrived. Even he didn't dare to do anything in front of his prince and even if he had arrived before the prince, I would've taken care of him myself if he tried anything." She told him, cupping his face. He grabbed her wrist and smiled at her. "You're amazing." He breathed. "I ought to be, if prince Legolas himself compliments me." She answered with pride and he laughed, before they continued on


End file.
